


Catch Me If You Can

by Cynthia_Fangirl



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One Shot, it's mostly T and G tbh, rating varies depending on the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Fangirl/pseuds/Cynthia_Fangirl
Summary: Collection of Simbar Drabbles and One-Shots I post on Tumblr.





	1. The almost perfect crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Emilia is too smart for Ámbar's liking and others are just clueless. 
> 
> A secret Simbar love affair drabble.

Ámbar came out of the dressing room looking absolutely perfect, not one hair out of place, not a _hint_ of the sinful activities she had been recently participating at.

  
She felt very proud of herself, to be honest.

  
Immediately she ran into Emilia. The mexican took one look at Ámbar and, instantly, a teasing smile appeared on her face.

  
“Well, well, well, look at that. Someone has been **_ravished_** ”.

  
Ámbar’s eyes widened against her will. _How could she know????_

  
She recovered fast though.

  
“What are you talking about, I just finished preparing for the show”.

  
“Mhhmm, yeah, you just ‘finished’ alright. You know, you don’t have to hide it from me, I actually support it. Whatever he’s doing is doing _wonders_ for your skin. Keep it up and you might even become as pretty as me. …Well, almost”.

  
Ámbar was trying really hard not to blush at this point.

  
She grabbed Emilia and pulled her into a corner, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.  

  
“How did you know?”, she found no reason to deny it at this point.

  
“I have to say, you did a good job at cleaning up, I wouldn’t even have noticed if I wasn’t as observant. Except for _one thing_ ….”.

  
“What?”

  
She grabbed a piece of Ámbar’s hair and moved it behind her ear.

  
“Your hair clip was on the other side of your head”.

 

….

 

“ _Damn it_ ”.

 

 

\------- Meanwhile, on the other side of the Roller -------

 

 

“Simón what happened to you? You look like you’ve been hit by a hurricane”.

Simón was grinning from ear to ear, his hair looked even worse than it had that morning when he woke up, his shirt was inside out and he had a dreamy look on his face.

  
“Oh, you know Nico, music just _gets_ me”.

  
Nico and Pedro looked at each other, very confused.

 

 

Some people just were better detectives than others.  


	2. The Dressing Room Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not a good idea on retrospective, but it had been hot".
> 
> Another secret Simbar love affair.

She heard the sound of multiple objects falling to the floor but she couldn’t care less. All she cared about was the sinful way his tongue was caressing her own, how his teeth were pulling on her bottom lip and how his whole body pressed up against hers, head to toe. She was breathless and the best kind of dizzy. She never wanted to stop.

Next thing she knew he had pulled her up, her legs instinctively going around his hips, and put her down on top of one of the dressing room mirrors. Her legs stayed around him, pulling him even closer if that was even possible.

His jacket had hit the floor the moment they had locked themselves inside so now she was exploring his back from underneath his t-shirt. His hands were everywhere: on her hair, on her waist, on the bare skin of her thighs… god, she had never felt happier for wearing shorts. Her whole body felt on fire. She wanted more.

An especially adventurous hand went under her shirt and up to her breast. She moaned and arched her back, encouraging the movement. The electric waves going through her body had her digging her nails into his back, making him groan and kiss her with even more ferocity. It was messy and wet, teeth clashing and lips bruising, tongues fighting to win the upper hand in an endless battle. Ámbar was starting to think that going all the way right there against the mirror in the dressing room was a _great_ idea.

She had just started taking his t-shirt off (seriously hiding those pectorals was a _crime)_ when they heard voices outside the room.

_“Why is the door locked?”_

_“I don’t know. Is anyone inside?”_

The knock on the door finally broke them out of their haze and they pulled apart, eyes wide as saucers. Ámbar jumped off the mirror and went to retrieve Simón’s jacket by the door while he started re-arranging the makeup utensils that were all over the floor.

So _that’s_ what she had heard.

Not a good idea on retrospective, but it had been hot.

Meanwhile the voices outside seemed perplexed.   

_“There doesn’t seem to be anyone, maybe it got locked by accident?”_

Thank god for the sound proof walls. 

_“Should we look for someone to open the door?”_

Oh no. 

Ámbar helped Simón sort out everything as quickly as she could, leaving everything as it had been before. Some eye shadows had been ruined but, oh well, it’d been worth it.

Once that was settled she turned to him.

“Go. Stop them from calling anyone, I’ll stay here for a couple of minutes and then leave when the coast is clear”, she whispered. His eyes widened.

“What?! No way, you go!”, he said in a whispered yell.

“Why do _I_ have to go?!”, they were both yell whispering at this point. Why was he so agitated? What did it even matter who went first? Ámbar didn’t get it.

“Because unlike you I have quite a _**visible**_ problem!”, he yelled back, forcefully fixing his pants with one hand. He looked uncomfortabl—

_Oh._

 

“Right. Right um… but wait. We’re clearly in danger of exposure, how hasn’t it gone down by now?”

“I’M NOT GONNA DISCUSS MALE ANATOMY WITH YOU, JUST GO!!!”

Was he blushing? Yeah, he was definitely blushing. _How cute_.

“Okay okay, I’m going!”

Ámbar quickly fixed her hair and clothes in front of one of the mirror and went for the door. She stopped just short of opening it though and turned around to see Simón. He looked so _wrecked_ (she kinda felt proud of her handiwork) that she couldn’t stop herself from stealing one more kiss from his lips.

She didn’t know when they’d find the opportunity for another one of their escapades so she kissed him as hard as she could without deepening it. She knew if their tongues touched once more they would be there for _a while_. No matter, just the force of her kiss was enough to knock the air out of his lungs. She heard him groan.

“You’re not helping!”, he said against her lips and she couldn’t help but laugh.

Finally, she let go and quickly walked through the door, closing it behind her. Simón heard her exchange words with the people outside, what kind of excuse she could be making up was beyond him. Soon the chatter died down and was followed by the sound of retreating footsteps. He expelled a relieved sigh.

He turned to the mirror, putting his jacket back on and started fixing himself, all the while trying to focus his mind on the least sexy image he could think of.

_“Tino in a speedo, Tino in a speedo, Tino in a speedo…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed my Tino in a spe-- I MEAN, drabble <3


	3. Tiempo de Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Prompt: “What would have happened if Benicio didn’t appear in the almost kiss scene from 3x10?″ sent by an anon on tumblr.

There it was again, that connection.

She had told him so yesterday, that she couldn’t skate with anyone the way she skated with him.

His heart had sped up, but he covered it well. He’d become very good at that, covering up his feelings. These feelings he didn’t want to have but that were becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day.

Now they were skating, their movements on perfect synch. He could almost tell what she was gonna do before she did it, like her arms and legs were an extension of his own. The connection was so strong that they forgot about the audience. They practically couldn’t hear the music anymore, only the sound of their skates rolling around the rink.

Finally they got to the final move. He held her in his arms and shoulder and spun her around before carefully letting her down on the ground. He sighed when he let her go, his arms going back to his sides. Was it weird that they felt empty now that they weren’t holding her anymore?

He took notice then of how close they were standing. Her eyes, those beautiful _beautiful_ eyes were just centimeters away from his. It didn’t matter how much dark makeup she applied or how dark her clothing was, her eyes still shined like the blue sky, the bluest he had ever seen. Every thought flew out of his mind. His heart started racing and he found himself moving closer. She also took a step forward and he held his breath.

Everything melted away. There was no rink, there was no sound, there was no nothing. Only them. Only her eyes and her lips that were pulling him in.

He’d been resisting them for so long. But at the moment he couldn’t figure out why he would ever deny himself of their touch. Why had he been resisting when everything he wanted was right in front of him?

His eyes fluttered close and he left himself leaning it. Almost like getting taken by a current, he just let himself go.  

Their lips grazed devastatingly slow at first, like they were getting used to the softness, rediscovering themselves. It felt heavenly.

An avalanche of feelings stirred inside Simón and he moved closer, his lips applying more pressure, his hands moving up to cup her face. Her hands were on his chest and they curled around the fabric of his t-shirt.

His tongue came forward, eager to taste her, and caressed her lower lip slowly, begging for entrance. She opened up her mouth for him and his tongue delved into her warmth, a moan escaping from them both at the contact.

Their tongues massaged each other in slow strokes. His arms were now around her keeping her flush against him. She was holding onto him tighter, like she was worried her legs would give out at any minute and she would fall. If that were the case he’d gladly follow her to the ground.

The kiss was slow but passionate in a way that he had never experienced before. They were lost in each other, their lips the only thing that mattered in the world, the one thing that existed.

Suddenly, a loud cough brought them back to reality.

They broke away and saw Julianna, who was looking at them with her usual serious face but there was something awkward in her demeanor.

“Benicio appears to have gone MIA so I came to tell you that you’re free to go. The practice is suspended”.

They looked like fishes out of the water with the way their mouths were opening and closing. No sound came out though.

“See you at the Open”.

With that Juliana turned away and left, not wanting to experience any more secondhand embarrassment. She also suspected they needed to be left alone.

Simón and Ámbar watched her go and then turned their eyes back to each other.

Simón felt like a gallon of cold water had been dropped on top of him. Suddenly, all the reasons why this was wrong came running back to his mind. 

_What had he done?_

She must have noticed his widened eyes and flabbergasted expression because she quickly pulled apart and skated away, exiting the rink.

“Ámbar!”, he called out, but she didn’t turn so he went after her.

He followed her into the lockers, where she sat and started taking away her skates, ignoring his presence.

“Ámbar”.

“What?”, she asked, not looking up from her task.

“I think we should talk”.

“About what?”, she asked, still not looking up. She started putting on her shoes.

Simón moved and sat beside her on the little bench.

“Come on Ámbar, you know what I’m talking about”.

His lips were still tingling from the touch of hers and now she wouldn’t even look at him, how ironic was that?

To be honest he would gladly walk away and act like nothing had happened. It’d be easier that way. But he knew they needed to address it, even if it scared him. And it really did scare him, because for a moment he had totally forgotten who he was, where they were standing, just exactly who he was kissing… He wasn’t like that, he had never lost control like that in his life.

Ámbar finished putting on her shoes and looked at him.

“What’s the point of talking about it if you’re just gonna tell me you regret it? Because you do, right? I could see it on your face. First you’re forced to skate with me against your will and now you’re… ‘fraternizing’ with the enemy behind your friends’ backs. You must feel terrible”.

There was a sarcastic smile on her smile, one he wanted to wipe out of her face.

“It’s not like that”.

“Isn’t it? So you’re not thinking about what your dear friends will think of you if they find out?”

He looked away, he _had_ been thinking about it.

“I knew it”. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. “I already told you Simón, you need to start thinking about yourself”.

“I _am_ thinking about myself. Or do you think I want to end up in the middle of one of your games again?”

They locked eyes, memories of the past coming back to them. There was a lot of pain there, a lot of unresolved feelings.

“It may had started that way, but my feelings for you were real Simón”.

He looked into her eyes and, against all reason, he believed her.

One thing called his attention though.

“ ‘ _Were_ ’?”

She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

For a moment she seemed nervous, but then she inched closer, defiantly.

“I could ask you the same. For someone who claims not to like me you sure as hell have a weird way of showing it”.

He gulped. She had him there.

The truth is that he still had feelings for her. That much was clear. But so much had happened between them that he was scared of getting hurt again.

“Ámbar you disappointed me. What you did… it hurt. Not only me but everyone. I can’t just forget about it”.

She immediately closed up.

“No one’s asking you to”, she shot harshly, a defense mechanism.

“But I wish I could”, he said, looking into her eyes and being honest for once. 

Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth closed. She clearly wasn’t expecting him to say that.  

After some seconds she spoke again, her voice almost a whisper.

“Maybe it’s not about forgetting but about moving forward”.

His eyes danced with hers, going from one to the other and then downwards, towards her lips.

The sound of footsteps and laughter ran through the room, people making their way from the rink to the main room, talking about the Open Music. It brought them back from their stupor and Ámbar stood up straightaway holding her skates and moving towards her locker to leave them there.

Through it all Simón sat there, looking at her, her last words still ringing through his head.

When he saw her moving towards the exit he quickly stood up, so quickly that he almost fell having forgotten that he was still wearing skates and called out.

“I don’t regret it”.

Ámbar stopped by the door and looked back at him over her shoulder.

“Maybe I should but… I don’t regret it Ámbar”.

They looked at each other for a while longer and then she smiled, not a sarcastic smile but a genuine one. After that she turned around and walked away.

Simón smiled too. He knew the real Ámbar was still there somewhere, it was only a matter of time.

Later that day, when he came up on stage to sing “Tiempo de amor”, the lyrics seemed to have a whole new meaning. They exchanged smiles and knowing looks through all the song, the audience once again fading away.  

He walked off stage with a smile on his face and a new determination.

He was in love with her. He couldn’t hide it anymore.

Maybe it was indeed time for some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you notice any mistakes please let me know, english is not my first language :)


	4. Close your eyes, feeling is better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I bring to you the most canonish drabble I have ever conjured in my mind.  
> I’m one hundred percent sure that this happens on the show, only that they’ll never show it on screen.  
> ... Just kidding, I swear they forced me to write this. 
> 
> Warning: Smutty content ahead.

Simón was in the dressing room getting ready for an Open Music. He was sitting in front of one of the mirrors, everyone else had already left and where waiting for their turn at the stage. His green t-shirt and black leather jacket were already on, he only needed to fix his hair. Suddenly in the reflection he saw Ámbar come in and lock the door on her wake.

“What are you doing?”

She was leaning against the door, a coquettish smile on her face. She looked as dark as always, a black V neck shirt, black shorts and leather boots. She was also wearing some thigh high socks that made her legs look impossibly longer.

Not like he was looking. Absolutely not.

“That’s how you say hi now?”, she asked while moving closer to him, her stance almost predatory.

“Why did you lock the door? Someone may still need this room”.

He kept on looking into the mirror instead of directly at her.  She was standing right beside him now. She slowly ran her left hand through his shoulders before placing it on his upper arm.

“No, they’re all already on their seats. No one will come here for a while”.

Right after saying that she sat on his lap, making it so she was straddling him.

Simón’s heart went to his throat.

“Wha-What are you doing?!”, he tried to move but she kept him placed on the chair, her hands on his shoulders keeping him still.

“I’m saying hi”, she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ámbar this isn’t funny, move right now”. He didn’t know what had come over her but he was not amused.

“I’m not joking. In fact, I am dead serious”, she said, leaning her head closer to his.

Simón was having trouble breathing at this point.

“Seriously Ámbar I don’t know what you’re trying to do but stop it right now”. He really needed to get out of this chair but her weight didn’t let him and he didn’t want to push her either.

“I figured since you’ve been having problems with admitting that you want me I’d just make it easy for you”, she said while threading her fingers through his hair. Their eyes were just inches away, their hot breaths mixing. Simón was getting lost in her eyes.

_No. **No!** Stop it! Run! _

“Ámbar you’re crazy if you think that this—”

 _“Shhh”._ With one finger she silenced his lips. “There’s no one here Simón. None of your friends to judge you, you don’t need to pretend”.

He tried to speak again but she stopped him by inching closer and whispering in his ear. “Stop thinking. _Just feel_ ”.

He let out a strangled noise and clenched his jaw.

“Ám—”

His words were suffocated by her lips on his. His eyes instinctively closed at the contact. She was holding his face in her hands and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Simón’s brain shut down.

Their lips moved against each other slowly but firmly, never breaking apart. He had forgotten how soft her lips were, how good they felt on his own. Sparks were running all over his body from the warm contact, her taste intoxicating.

The pace turned a little faster, their mouths pushing harder, applying more pressure.

After a while she pulled apart, their eyes locking as they recovered their breath.

 

This was it. This was the moment where he stood and walked away. This was his way out.

 

Only that he didn’t move away.

 

Without a second thought he grabbed her face and pulled her towards him, their lips crashing in a hungry kiss. There was nothing soft about the way they nibbled on each other lips, how the pulled and tugged on their bottom lips. They were devouring each other; no closeness was enough. Every time their tongues stroked each other a whole new level of need invaded him.

Simón threw caution to the wind and kissed her with everything he had. His hands went to her hair, grabbing handfuls of it in between his fingers. She kissed him harder, her hands practically ripping his jacket off his shoulders. It fell to the floor and Ámbar’s hands went to his back, grabbing handfuls of his t-shirt and moving her tongue alongside his in fast strokes. There was no way this kiss could be any deeper but Simón wanted it to. He was overcome with the need to feel her so his hands moved to her thighs, those delicious thighs that he could stare at for hours and now where wrapped around him. He grabbed the edge of her socks and pulled them down, slowly, deliberately brushing his hands along the skin of her legs as he did so. He could feel goosebumps appearing on her skin and she shivered under his touch. Her hands went under his t-shirt and ran all over his stomach and chest, the feeling of her hands on him pushing him one step closer to madness.

He knew he was getting too excited but he didn’t care. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, to have nothing in between them, to lose himself in her and never come back. She must’ve felt the same way because she moved on top of him getting closer, or getting more comfortable in his lap, he didn’t know. All he knew is that the movement made her rub against his hardness and for a second he blacked out. His hips jerked up on their own accord at the feeling and he felt her gasp into his mouth.  

He instantly pulled away.

“S-Sorry. it was a reflex, I didn’t—”

She didn’t let him finish, her lips claiming his own in another hungry kiss. They returned to their rhythm and just a second later he felt her press up against him once more. Again he thrusted up on instinct but this time she immediately rolled her hips back to meet him, following his movement. He groaned loudly, moving against her deliberately this time and he heard her whimper before she pressed up against him even harder. He kept rolling his hips against her as he kissed her with abandon. He was ravishing her mouth, his tongue exploring each and every corner and moving against her own. Teeth were clashing, the sound of breathless gasps filling the air. Simón felt like he was burning, like he would combust at any minute.

The movement of their hips was creating an agonizing friction. There was no way she couldn’t feel how excited he was and the fact that she didn’t run away from it, instead returning his passion with her own enthusiasm, only turned him on more. He’d never been so turned on in his life. On a whim he grabbed her ass and pushed her flushed against him, right where he was aching for her, his veins turning into liquid fire when he heard her loud moan.

“Simón”, she gasped against his lips, her breathing more like a panting. He wasn’t much better, his own breathing coming out in gaps.

He felt incredibly good, too good. He was dizzy from their kiss, from the warmth of her mouth and silk like feeling of her tongue. Their hips where rubbing against each other endlessly, the restraints of their clothing only accentuating the feeling. She pulled away from his lips and started kissing his jaw, neck and behind his ear. She ran her tongue through his earlobe and a growl came out of his throat. He was surprised by how animalistic it sounded to his own ears. She then went to his pulse point and nibbled at his skin with her teeth, her tongue coming out soon after to smooth it over. He whimpered, the feeling of her tongue on his skin and her core right where he needed her too much to handle, his nerve endings were going into overload.

The pressure on his pants was becoming too much. He was tensing up, each time she moved over him he felt like he was gonna jump out of his skin.

“A-Ámbar stop”, he panted, his voice like gravel.

She kept on leaving open mouthed kisses on his throat and caressing his chest under his clothes. A hand went over his nipple and a jolt of electricity ran through his whole body and down to his groin. His eyes closed hard trying to keep reign on his control and stop another guttural growl from coming out.

“Ámbar stop, I can’t—”, he couldn’t even form a sentence, his brain wasn’t functioning anymore.

He took hold of her hips, holding her still. She finally let go of his neck and looked at him. Her eyes were almost black with desire and he knew his must’ve looked the same.

“What’s wrong?”

He was taking deep breaths, trying to slow his breathing.

“You need to move. I’m—”, she rolled her hips against him again and he swore he saw a flash behind his eyelids. He whimpered. His fingers dug almost painfully on her sides.

“No, not like that! I… _god_ ”.

She seemed to realize what was going on and a flirty smile appeared on her face.

“Want me to help you?”, she purred, and he almost let go right there and then only by hearing the suggestion.

Her hand went to the button of his jeans, opening it. Simón’s heart was beating painfully fast on his chest, like kicking him from the inside.

His hand moved over hers, stopping it.

“Ámbar—”

“ _Shhh._ Let me help you Simón”, she whispered.

He let go of her hand.

She moved it to his zipper and started pulling it down slowly.

Simón was panting, he couldn’t breath, he literally held his breath as Ámbar---

_OUCH!_

 

Suddenly he felt a strong pain on his back.  

His eyes flew open. Everything was in darkness and he was laying on his back on what appeared to be the floor. He felt disoriented.

_Wait, what…?_

He was in the loft on the floor beside his bed. He sat up and saw the guys sleeping soundlessly on the other side of the room. Simón climbed back to his bed and sat there, his mind reeling.

It was night, there was no dressing room, the Open Music wasn’t until next week, there was _clearly_ no Ámbar.

His brain finally registered what had happened.

 

Oh no.  
  
  
Oh _hell_ no.

_  
OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE---_

He wanted to scream but that would definitely wake the guys. He sat up taking hold of his pillow and settled with drowning his face in it.

  
HAD HE JUST?—  HE HAD DEFINITELY JUST—

  
OH _**GOD.**_

  
He couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be happening.

Except there was some very notorious and nudging proof of what had just transpired in his dream.

He sank lower on his bed.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to die right there and then. He wished for the earth to swallow him whole.

How was he even gonna keep a straight face the next time he saw her, holy **_shit._**

He was _so_ glad the guys hadn’t woken up with all the ruckus, otherwise he would’ve had to move. There’s  no way he would’ve stayed there after _that_ humiliation.

Simón groaned under his breath and threaded his fingers through his hair furiously.

This was all her fault!

 _Stupid_ Ámbar with her _stupid_ provocations. How dare she come at him with those _stupid_ beautiful eyes and her _stupid_ kissable lips and ---

 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 

He needed a shower.

 

A very, _very_ cold one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened. The tittle comes from the lyrics of "Tiempo de amor" btw. 
> 
> Poor Simón, he has a very bad case of blue balls in my fics. I kinda feel bad for him.  
> Will I ever not interrupt them? Will I ever let him scratch that itch?  
> You’ll have to keep on reading to find out ;)


	5. The Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “CAN YOU DO A FANFIC OR A LITTLE WRITING OF THAT SCENE IN 3X19 AND MAYBE ADD A CUTE BEAUTIFUL KISS IN IT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to say that I fixed* that scene.   
> You're welcome.

How many times had she called her by now? She couldn’t even tell.  
  


Too many. _Way_ too many.

  
She had this weight in her chest, a heaviness she couldn’t get rid off and all she wanted was to hear her voice, to know that she was there and that she would save her, that she would make everything better.

  
Finally she answered and she was so relieved. The knot in her throat was choking her, but she didn’t want to cry so she focused on her best friend lately: anger. Anger was better, anger had a way of coming out and still keep her whole. Sadness on the other side, pain… she couldn’t get rid of that without looking weak, and she couldn’t afford to be weak right now, nor ever. Not again, she had vowed to herself. She’d never be weak again. 

  
So the moment she heard her godmother she started demanding. She wanted answers, she wanted a way out and she wanted it _now._

  
Yes, she was strong she reminded herself.  She had conviction, Sharon was gonna listen to her and take her out of there.

  
But the first words that came out of her mouth made everything inside her fell. The tough wall she had created crumbled around her. It was always the same, always with the secrecy and the “laters” and the excuses.

  
“Revenge is coming”, she said. And her tone was so encouraging, like somehow that was supposed to make everything better.

  
Revenge.

**_  
Revenge._ **

  
What the hell did she care about _revenge_?! She couldn’t give less fucks about revenge, she needed _her_! Couldn’t she see that?!

  
Her façade broke, her anguish being stronger than her pride. She told her that she couldn’t handle it anymore, that she was sick and tired of living with the Valentes and all she wanted-- no, all she **_needed_** was for her to take her away. She hadn’t seen her in months and she needed her there with her, not a phone call every now and then.

  
She had tears in her eyes now, all the pent-up frustration and emotional stress coming at her all at once. “It’s for your own good Ámbar”. How could it be for her own good when she was dying inside? Didn’t she care one bit about her?

  
“For my sake you could come back”, she said, because she’d been meaning to say it for a long time. Sharon always gave the same excuse that it was all for “her own good”. She couldn’t see her “for her own good”, she couldn’t tell her anything “for her own good”, she had to stay with the Valentes “for her own good”. But Ámbar knew better than anyone what she needed and it wasn’t any of that. None of that made her feel better at night when the lights turned out and she was alone with her thoughts. She didn’t need revenge or some stupid plan, what she really needed was to have her godmother at her side. 

  
But Sharon didn’t care. Clearly she didn’t care.

  
“Stop playing the victim”, her usual reprimanding tone emerged from the phone. “You know I don’t like it when you do that”.

  
Of course. The _one time_ Ámbar chose to opened up and tell her everything she was feeling Sharon had to reprimand her for it. What was she expecting? All her life she had taught her not to be weak, not to be sentimental about anything, to only focus on her goals and achieve them.

  
But Ámbar didn’t care at this point what she thought of her.

  
She was already broken.

  
“I’m not playing the victim. And you know what _I_ don’t like? That you leave me **alone**. I’m _tired_ of you leaving me alone, I’m _sick_ of **being** alone and you don’t care one bit about anything!” 

  
She was so frustrated, so exhausted, so hurt. She didn’t care anymore if she seemed weak or whatever. She wanted to shake her, to make her see, to make her understand. This wasn’t a tantrum this was a cry for help. And there was this little part inside of her that still believed that Sharon cared for her. She wanted to believe it, she _needed_ to believe it. Because if not…

  
Then what else did she have?

  
Sharon sounded annoyed when she spoke again. She spilled a hurried “I have to hang up, goodbye Ámbar”, and then, just like that, the line disconnected.  

  
She hung up.

  
She told her everything and she _hung up._

  
Unbelievable.

  
Ámbar scoffed. Was she **_serious?_**

  
No, no, no, this couldn’t be. Her world was falling around her. If Sharon didn’t care then---

_  
No. Focus on anger, you’re **angry.**_

  
Ámbar kicked the lockers and threw her phone away with all her might. See? she could handle anger. Anger was easy, you just kicked something and you felt better.

  
… Only that she didn’t feel any better.

  
Not one bit.

  
Ámbar walked to the bench but instead of sitting there she just fell to the ground with her hands on her hair, the knot in her throat so big it hurt to breath.

 

She was alone.

 

If Sharon didn’t care then that was it. She was truly, undeniably and heartbreakingly **alone.**

 

Her vision was turning darker when she heard a sound, followed by a voice.

  
“Ámbar?”

  
Her heart stopped. She knew that voice better than anything in this world.

  
Ámbar looked up to her left and through the fog in her eyes she saw him, standing there with her phone on his hand.

 

Simón.

 

He was looking at her with those brown eyes that always disarmed her, full of worry. He inched closer to her, kneeling on the ground beside her.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Her bottom lip trembled. His voice was so sweet, his entire demeanor so _caring_ , so… _Simón_ , that it was like something snapped inside of her.

  
Without a second thought she threw her arms around him, holding on to him as if her life depended on it. She kind of felt like it did, in that moment. Everything was falling apart around her, and right when she thought that her life was destined to be only pain and darkness, he appeared in front of her like a ray of light. She held on tight to that light, the only one she had ever known.  

  
“Don’t let go”, she begged him, her voice raspy from her closed up throat. “Please hold me”.  

 _  
Please, don’t leave me._  

  
She knew it wasn’t fair for him. He didn’t need her drama, he didn’t have to be her silver lining. But she had never needed something so much as she needed him in that moment.

  
She felt his arms immediately embrace her, not an ounce of hesitation from his part. He held her firmly but careful not to hurt her, and it was that gesture, that show of kindness that finally pushed her to let her tears go. She cried on his shoulder with abandon; days, months, _years_ of pent-up anguish leaving her at once.

  
His left hand stayed on her back while his right hand caressed her hair in a soothing manner.

  
“ _Ssshhh_ , it’s okay. Everything will be okay”, he whispered as she sobbed. “You’ll be okay bonita”.

  
God, it’d been so long since she’d heard that endearment that she sobbed harder for a whole different reason. Through it all he just held her, not asking any questions. He didn’t complain once even though she was staining his t-shirt with tears and smeared makeup. He just whispered calming words in her ear as her crying gradually slowed down.

  
When her breathing came back to normal she felt him move away and she was so tired, her body feeling like that of a rag doll that she wasn’t gonna fight him on it if he decided to leave. He had done enough already, she couldn’t ask him for more. So when his arms unwrapped around her she didn’t complain, she just took a deep breath and closed her eyes, accepting.

  
But he didn’t leave. She felt hands cupping her face and her eyes fluttered open, coming in contact with his that were staring at her.

  
“Better?”, he asked in a low voice.

  
She made a little nod with her head, she didn’t trust her voice yet. He nodded his head too as his thumb caressed her cheek, wiping away the trail of her tears.

  
“Ámbar, I don’t know what’s wrong and you don’t need to tell me, but just know that whatever it is, it’s gonna get better. Everything will be alright, don’t worry.”

  
His face inched closer, his hands holding her face just a little tighter. His eyes were just centimeters away, staring deeply into hers like he needed her to believe his words.

 

“You’re not alone”.  

 

A dry sob escaped her at hearing that. She hadn’t even told him. About her phone call with her godmother, about how hopeless she felt, about _anything_. And yet he knew, he _always_ knew. His words hit her like a ton of bricks. It was everything she wanted to hear, everything she wanted to _feel._ And right there with him, for the first time in months she didn’t feel alone.

  
It also reminded her of another time, long before any of this.

  
They were sitting right there on that bench. She had been hiding and he came looking for her.

_  
“Ámbar look at me. You’re not alone. I don’t know what is happening, but I know that I’m going to help you”._

  
That was the first time she had felt that stirring in her chest. The first time she had felt that pull to get closer, that her eyes had dropped from his eyes to his lips. At that time something clicked between them, something she had never experienced before. She always wondered how things would’ve gone down if Jazmín hadn’t appeared at that moment.

  
And now here there were, laying on the floor next to the same bench, his eyes, his voice, his whole body once again promising her that she wasn’t alone, and suddenly, she was assaulted by a huge urge to kiss him.

  
She hadn’t been able to that time, but right now she could.

  
She was looking at his lips and nothing had ever looked so tempting. Her eyes moved up and she saw him doing the same, the air between them becoming charged.

  
She didn’t know who leaned in first, maybe both at the same time, all she knew was that a second later their eyes were closed and they were kissing.

  
It was like that time in the middle of the rink. Everything around them seemed to vanish into nothing, leaving only them in the world. She curled her hands on his chest as she kissed him slowly but firmly, savoring his taste after all that time. His lips were soft against hers, so unbelievably soft that she felt she was going to melt. It was like their first kiss, sweet but passionate, and she poured all her feelings into it.

  
Most of it was gratitude. Such a strong gratitude that she couldn’t put it into words so she kissed him instead. But there was also something stronger, deeper, that no matter how hard she fought it she could never shake it.

 

Love.

 

Ámbar knew she loved him, she had known for a very long time. Even after how things had gone down between them she never stopped loving him, she just stopped showing it and she denied it to the world.

  
But not to herself, no. She wasn’t that delusional. And never to him.

  
So she kissed him with all the love she could muster, all the love she couldn’t say out loud because of how complicated everything was between them.

  
And maybe she was imagining it, maybe it was what she wanted to believe, but she thought he felt it too. In the way he caressed her face, in the way his lips brushed hers as if she was precious, fragile, like he had to be careful not to break her but at the same time needed to adore her.

  
Ámbar sighed into the kiss and let herself believe he loved her too.

  
After a while they pulled away, their eyes fluttering open slowly. They stared into each other’s eyes like in a daze. Simón moved his hands from her face and instead opened up his arms, inviting her in. She didn’t need to be told twice. She melted into his arms and nuzzled her head against his chest. His arms came around her and she felt small with her body trapped inside them. He felt big somehow, and warm, and she had never felt so secure, so protected in her life. 

  
She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, his scent filling her nostrils and taking her into a world where all was him and everything was right.

  
She knew things were still complicated, that eventually they’d have to talk about what happened. About everything, really.

  
But not now. Now she could just cuddle against him and feel safe. She could stop feeling alone for one minute.

  
The rest they would figure it out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, even though the scene in the show was beautiful I was still kinda disappointed. In the book it sounded more emotional, starting from the fact that she was laying on the floor instead of standing up. So, I changed that and I wrote what I wished had happened. 
> 
> I mean, at the end of the day, that’s what fanfics are for right? <3


	6. The Kiss We Could've Had (3X47 drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was this rumour going around that there was going to be a simbar kiss on today's episode (3x47). Obviously, this being Disney I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. But if this show was in any other channel, this is how I imagine it could've gone down.

Simón had returned from the bowling place and was once again on the lockers when he heard a voice calling him. 

“Simón”. 

He turned, seeing Ámbar there and his heart skipped a beat because he had been thinking about her nonstop all day and now she was right there in front of him just like she had been some hours ago. It was almost like a deja vu. 

He didn’t even got to think about what to say because immediatly Ámbar kept talking. 

“I know that you told me to be good, and I may be working on it, but I don’t think it counts as being bad if I ask you to do your job right, so here it goes: Do your job right”. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” 

“Don’t ‘what’ me”, she said, crossing her arms in front of her. “You can’t just leave the Roller to go on some date and leave the place unattended. I mean, there’s Eric but he can’t do everything by himself. Like, I don’t care if you see Emma on your free time, really, I don’t, not at all, but when you’re on work hours you should keep your hands to yourself, don’t you think?”

Simón couldn’t help but smile, which seemed to enfuriate her. 

“What’s so funny? I’m being serious here, Simón. You didn’t even ask for permission”.

“And you would’ve given us permission to go out”, he said, sounding very dubious. 

“Yes”, she stated as if it was obvious. 

“Suuure”, he replied, sarcastically, which made Ámbar close her eyes for a second, take a deep breath, and then open them again.  

“Alright. Simón. I honestly don’t think this is fair. I mean, here I am, trying to do things right so you forgive me, trying to do my job properly and keep everyone happy, and while I’m at it you’re leaving your job post to go after the first blonde that crossed your way, I honestly don’t get you. Like, you said you like me and that you didn’t like her, but now you’re going on dates with  _her_  while  _I_  tell you that I no longer have a boyfriend and you act like you don’t care. And if  _you_ think I’m gonna happily watch you go out with some other chick as I break my ass trying to do whatever the hell it is you want me to do, you got another thing comin–” 

He finished her rant by moving his lips over hers. 

It took Ámbar two seconds to react and then she was kissing him back, her hands on his shoulder and the back of his neck as his stayed on her back, pulling her close to him. 

Maybe it was because she looked too cute when she was jealous. Maybe it was because she was now single and he couldn’t control how happy he was about that. Maybe it was just because he wanted to and he could. Either way, he sighed into the kiss like he had been waiting for it all day and he was finally tasting it. 

Maybe he had been. 

After some long seconds he pulled back, his hands moving upwards to cup her face as he looked into her eyes. 

“I do like you. Emma is just a friend”. She looked like she was going to object so he quickly added more. “ _But…_  I still need to trust you, and it’s gonna take me some time. Can you be a little patient?” 

Her eyes danced with his for a second before answering. “It’s never been my strong suit”. 

“I know”. He pecked her lips one more time before moving away, in direction to the door. Before leaving he turned around to face her. “Remember: just be yourself, your  _honest_  self, and it’ll take me one step closer to trusting you”. 

“You don’t seem to need to trust me to kiss me though”. 

He made a face, considering. “It’s kind of a grey area. Now, if you rather I don’t then I won’t”. 

This time it was her who made a face, glaring at him playfully because it was obvious she wasn’t complaining about that and he knew it. 

Simón just smiled and winked at her. “Goodbye Ámbar”. 

With that he left heading back to the cafeteria, leaving Ámbar behind, but the blonde wasn’t mad anymore. She was smiling.   


	7. The 3x51 Oneshot That’s Never Going To Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something I came up with after watching the teaser and lateroff the whole 3x50 episode.

The moment Matteo stopped singing and the whole place exploded in applause he rolled as fast as he could, wanting to get away from everything, but it wasn’t long before he heard her behind him. 

“Simón! Simón, wait!”

He didn’t turn.

“Don’t follow me, Ámbar”, he said as he marched into the dressing room, meaning to close the door behind him but she didn’t pay mind to his words and followed him in before he could.

“You got it all wrong!”, she hurried to say as she stood in front of him. Simón finally turned to face her and closed the door with a shove.  

“Yeah, I did”, he spat as he took off his mask before shaking his head. “I can’t believe you Ámbar. No. You know what? I _can_ believe you’d do that. What I can’t believe is that I was stupid enough to fall for you lies AGAIN”.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she looked at him.

“Simón, what lies? I haven’t lied to you, I changed! That was--”

“What lies?”, he interrupted her outraged. “You said Emilia and Benicio had no longer anything to do with you. Funny way of showing it by kissing him in front of everyone!”.  

“I thought it was you!”

“Oh right, because we’re _so_ similar. You know, he’s light skinned, I’m dark skinned, he’s Italian, I’m Mexican, he’s a piece of shit while I try to be a good person. Yeah, two drops of water”.

He was so mad that the sarcasm just flew out of his mouth, like venom. Ámbar ran her hands through her hair in frustration and took a deep breath before trying to make him see reason once more.

“It was dark, he came at me and invited me to dance just like you said you were gonna do and he was wearing the same costume. It can’t be a coincidence, Simón, he had it all planned, he wanted this to happen!”.

He scoffed ironically. “So you’re just an innocent victim that fell for it--”.

“Yes!”, she screamed, looking at him desperately. 

Simón clenched his jaw and watched her for long moments, his fists closed tight at his sides. 

He didn’t know if he should believe her. She was pleading with her eyes and of course he wanted to believe it had been all a mistake, but he was mad. He was burning inside as that kissed played over and over inside his head.

This party was supposed to be perfect. He knew she had the idea of making it because of him and it had meant a lot. He had been so happy and looking forward to it because he felt like he was finally knowing the real Ámbar and she was sweet, nice, everything he ever dreamed she could be.  

Everything was going great and he was finally thinking that they could start over. Have a second chance.

… And then Benicio had to appear and he stood there and watched like an idiot as he did the one thing he had been dying to do.

If it really had been a plan of his to make him feel bad, it worked. It wouldn’t surprise him because that guy had always been like that, had always rejoice in evil acts and lately his favorite hobby was to annoy him.

And he shouldn’t care. He should just laugh at his sad pathetic life like he had always done and move on.

But he was pissed and he didn’t want him to win. Not this time.

So now, with Ámbar’s eyes fixed on him, Simón did the pettiest, most egocentric thing he had ever done in his life.

He kissed her. **Hard.**

He crashed into her with a force that made her take a step back. She hardly had time to react and kiss him back before he kept pushing, not stopping until he had her against the wall.  

He was jealous, angry and hurt, and he was going to kiss her until the only thing she knew how to pronounce was his name.

Simón stood on the stops of his skates for stability as his hands roamed her sides and his tongue delved inside her mouth. Ámbar moaned as their tongues caressed each other, her hands grabbing handfuls of his shirt and pulling on his necktie to keep him as close to her as possible. They were chest to chest, their legs intertwined with one of his between hers and soon they were both breathless, gasping for air.

This was nothing like the kiss they had shared during the Flash Open. That one had been on impulse too but he had controlled himself. Now his hands were under her skirt, caressing her legs as their tongues fought endlessly, their teeth clashing from time to time but neither payed mind to it. Ámbar’s hands found their way under his shirt, tracing his abs and his hard chest.

Little sounds kept coming out of them as they devoured each other, their bodies rubbing together. Eventually the need for air got too great so he let go of her lips and instead went to her neck, licking and sucking on her pulse point.

“Simón”, she moaned as her legs clenched around his thigh.  

That’s what he wanted to hear.

He kept sucking and biting into her flesh, eliciting little mews and whimpers to come out of her lips. Her hands left his chest to hold onto his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as she lost herself in the sensations. By the time Simón pulled away a dark circle decorated her neck where his mouth had been.

For a moment he looked at it with hooded eyes, the idea of his mark on her skin doing things to him, but then he saw her touch her neck and it was like a bucket of cold water fell over him. He had given her a hickey in a very visible place, not to mention everything else.

_What was he doing?_

Immediately he took a step back, his hands going back to his sides. He looked at her, all disheveled hair, wrinkled dress and flushed cheeks. She looked wrecked, and absolutely beautiful dressed as a catrina. God, he wanted to jump her again.  

 _Get a hold of yourself_ , he thought. Although it was kinda late for that.

He cleared his throat.

“Sorry. I should’ve asked you”, he mumbled as he gestured to her neck, his voice sounding husky to his ears.

Ámbar, who still looked kind of dizzy, just managed to shake her head slightly before speaking. “It’s fine, I can cover it later”.

Simón made a small nod in acknowledgement and then an awkward silence flooded the room as both remembered why they were there in the first place.

She was the first one to break it, watching him cautiously.

“Simón… What was that?”

He gulped. He had been asking himself the same question since he came back to his senses.

“I... I don’t know. I don’t know what came over me, sorry”.

She stared him down seriously before shaking her head again. “Don’t apologize”.  

She moved forwards resolutely, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Simón, I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the Open. _You._ Not Benicio nor anyone else, _you_ ”, she stressed, conveying as much honesty with her eyes as she could muster. “Please believe me”.

Simón’s eyes danced between hers, moving from one to the other as he contemplated in silence. He could see she was anxious, scared… her eyes were open. There were no walls, no second intentions, no pullbacks.

They were the same eyes he had seen just some moments ago.

Gently he grabbed her hands and pulled them down, holding them between them.

“I believe you”.

The moment he mouthed those words he could see the relief wash over her. Ámbar’s eyes softened, a small smile appearing on her face as her whole body relaxed.

He also felt better just by watching her expression. And it was the truth, Simón believed her. Even when he tried not to, even if he wanted to be wary, he couldn’t help it. He loved her.

He felt like it was too soon to say that last part though, so he settled for a smaller confession.

“I also wanted to kiss you”.

She widened her eyes. “Oh, _I noticed_ ”, she assured, and they both laughed because yeah, he had been quite forward with that.

After some seconds she sobered up and gave him a look, fluttering her eyelashes. “Does this mean that you’re willing to give us a second chance?”

He smiled warmly at her.

“Yes”.

She did a double take, her hands going to her chest in exaggerated shock. “Wait. Did I hear that right? Did you just say _yes_?”

He laughed. He couldn’t stop smiling when he was around her anymore.

 “Yes, Ámbar”, he said again, in a higher voice. “You’ve really changed. Everything I told you today is the truth, I really like how you are now. And you threw this amazing party for me…”, he sighed contently. It was almost dreamy. “You’ve shown me that I can trust you. Nothing would make me happier than being with you. If that’s what you want of course”.

“Mmm I don’t know, I’d have to think about it”, she said checking her nails, faking disinterest. 

“Well, I still have two years of my life reserved for you so, when you come to a decision you can give me a call or –”

She shut him up with her lips, kissing him until she couldn’t because her smile didn’t let her. She pulled away and he was smiling too. 

“That was quick”, he joked and she laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“So, what now?”, she asked in a chirpy tone.  

He circled her waist with his arms.

“Well, as I see it we have two options. We can either go back and dance with everyone, or… we can stay here until the party’s over”.

Ámbar looked up, like thinking hard. “I wonder what we could _possibly_ do to pass the time in here…”

Their eyes locked again and both grinned like idiots before leaning in, their lips coming together in a sweet kiss.

They kissed in many different ways while they stayed in there: gentle, bruising, fast, slow… and when they finally left the room, it was hand in hand.

 

 

(And as happy they were already, watching Benicio’s annoyed face at that was a huge bonus).


	8. Just A Typical Dinner (feat. Lutteo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “Can you write a little fluffy/domestic scene of a dinner at the mansion a few days after the finale? Similar to the one we got just a little bit more simbar than Matteo? A bit of Monica trying to disturb them like in episode 56 wouldn’t hurt either". Also for that anon that asked for a fifty fifty Lutteo and Simbar oneshot.

Some days after Luna’s birthday party the Valentes, Alfredo and Matteo had gathered once again at the dinner table to share a nice meal together. There were three vacant seats, one was Pedro’s because he was at Delfi’s and the other two were for Simón and Ámbar, who arrived together some minutes later, the guitarist holding her from behind making it kinda hard for the girl to walk. When she pointed that out he proceeded to smother her cheek and neck with little kisses, making her giggle before pushing him away so she could take her seat.

Matteo whistled. “Look at you. Wasn’t there enough cuddling at your date? Or did you just forget all together the concept of ‘personal space’?”, he teased as both sat down on the table in front of him.

“Talk for yourself. Or isn’t that your arm wrapped around my best friend right now?”, retorted Simón, gesturing at the Italian that was hugging Luna by the waist, their chairs pretty much stuck together.

The alluded couple looked at each other and laughed happily before Matteo turned back to Simón. “Touché”.

Alfredo smiled warmly from his spot at the head of the table as he looked at the exchange. “It makes me so happy to see so much love in this house. It’s definitely what we deserved after all the hardships we went through this year, and I hope”, he said, raising his glass, “that we have many more moments like this”.   

They all raised their glasses in toast and then started their meal.

It only took a minute for Miguel to notice that Simón was eating with his left hand. He wasn’t a leftie.

“Guys. Hands on the table where I can see them”, he called out, and with a smile that said “caught” Simón lifted his hand that was holding Ámbar’s, giving it a quick kiss before letting it go.

“ _All_  hands”, stressed Miguel, giving a pointed look at Matteo who finally let go of his girlfriend’s waist.

“So, Luna? Have you decided already what you’re gonna do after you graduate?”, asked Alfredo, starting conversation.

“Well, I know that I want to skate, that much will never change. Now, about careers I’m still not sure”.

“Why don’t you pursue a professional skater career like Ramiro? With your talent, charm, cuteness, shine and dedication I’m sure you’d get very far. Even Felipe Mendevilla made you a proposal already”, said Matteo, taking the opportunity to flirt with her. Everything was a chance to flirt with her, really.

She gave him her usual look of ‘you’re an idiot and I love you for it’ before speaking. “Thank you, Matteo, but remember that we’re a team. We are  _all_  talented, and together we’re gonna achieve great things, I’m certain of it”, she stated as she looked at Simón and Ámbar on the other side of the table, smiling at them before facing her grandfather. “But I like the idea of studying a career, I think I’d like to experience it”.

“And did you think already what you’d like to do?”, prompted the old man. 

Luna looked a little nervous. “I mean, yeah, I thought about something. But it’s not definitive yet, alright? I just think it’d be fun”.

“And what is that, daughter?”, asked Miguel by her said.

The girl smiled.

 “A kindergarden teacher”.

Everyone’s eyebrows rose at the same time in surprise except Alfredo who smiled excitedly.  

“A teacher? Really? I didn’t have you as the type who loves going to school”, joked Simón, knowing the girl would rather be in the Roller all day than in class.

“You’re not wrong”, laughed Luna, “But, I feel like is such a noble job, you know? To help form the next generation, help them discover what their dreams are and encourage them to fulfill them… Also, I really love kids, and because of kindergarten’s’ schedules I could work in the morning and skate in the afternoon”.

Everyone seemed to be understanding now why she would like to study that and decide it kinda made sense. Everyone except Matteo who was looking at her seriously.

“Mmm I think you’re gonna have a problem with that”.

Luna looked apprehensively at him. “What?”

He grimaced and patted her shoulder. “There’s a very high chance that they’ll mistake you for one of the children”.

It took one second and then the whole table erupted in laughter.

Luna yanked his hand off her shoulder. “Hey, I’m not that small!”

“Whatever stops your crying, love”, he said condescending, making the girl glare at him but he compensated her by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek. “I promise to still love you when I’m two meters tall and you can’t reach me”.

Simón laughed. “I’m sorry to tell you friend but I don’t think that’s gonna happen”.

“Talk for yourself old man, I still got some years to grow so don’t rain on my parade”.

“I’m just one year older than you!”

“Well that’s one more year I have to grow that you don’t”, countered Matteo.

Ámbar placed her hand on Simón’s shoulder and sent Matteo a superior look. “You’re just jealous cause he’s taller than you”.

Simón automatically joined the tease. “Ooohh Matteo, that’s not right. Jealousy is bad for our friendship”, he said putting his hand over his heart. Luna laughed.

“For like  _one centimeter_!”, exclaimed the Italian, outraged. “And I’m pretty sure it’s the hair! That hairdo of yours adds you like 10 centimeters, I’m certain of it”.

Ámbar rolled her eyes and took her hand away. “Ugh, don’t even get me started on that. The moment he rises from the bed in the morning he spends  _hours_  fixing his hair. He takes longer than  _I_  do, can you believe it?”, the blond declared, winning a confused look from Mónica.

“How do you know that?”

There was a general pause at the table.

Ámbar and Simón looked at each other quickly before turning to Mónica, both responding at the same time.

“I told her” -  “The cameras”.

Their eyes widened and they tried to answer again.

 “The cameras”– “He told me”

They looked at each other once more and chuckled nervously.

Ámbar was the one who finally spoke.   

“Yeah, no, you see, I noticed that little fact thanks to the cameras that VIDIA had on their loft. You know, the ones that were streaming 24/7? You could watch them sleep and everything. So there. And then he told me too. Some time ago. A  _long_  time ago. Actually I don’t even know how I still remember”, she said, trying to salvage the situation but she had to admit that Emilia was right: she sucked at lying.

Mónica sent them a teasing look as everyone else exchanged quick glances, clearly not buying it but not wanting to dwell on the subject.

“So…”, started Matteo to break the silence and get back to safe conversational topics, “Gardener?”

Luna rolled her eyes. “ _Kinder_ garden. Teacher. When I was working as rink helper sometimes I’d teach some people the basics of skating and I enjoyed it pretty much. Maybe I could teach music! Teach little kids how to sing and how to dance…”

Simón made a thoughtful face at that.  “Hmm, now that you say so I think I’d also like doing that. Give guitar lessons to little kids or something. It’d be nice”.

Matteo gestured with his hand for him to stop.

“Simón, you’re not gonna have the time to be teaching anything because the moment the Roller Band takes off everything’s gonna be concerts, international tours, autograph signings, all the crowd screaming ‘ _SIMÓN I LOOVEE YOUUUUU. PEDRO YOU’RE THE BEEST_ ’”, yelled the boy in a high-pitched voice, making everyone laugh.

“You’re right, you’re  _so_  right. How could I forget about my fans? I’m gonna have to devote myself entirely to them. With all the selfies left and right, the meet & greets, all the girls screaming my name…”  

“Hey, watch it”, warned Ámbar and Simón smiled at her as he took her hand in his.

“I may have many fans, but I’ve only got one queen” he said looking into her eyes before kissing the back of her hand. “And she’s the prettiest of them all”.

The blonde chuckled blushing a little, while Matteo made a disgusted face at their cheesiness.

The voice of Alfredo erupted in the room with a laugh. “But young man, you’re not gonna be on tour you’re whole life! At some point you’re gonna have to settle down. See, I’m not getting any younger and I’d like to get to meet my great-grandchildren before I die”.

Miguel choke on his wine as the young couples on the table froze.

“God, Mr. Alfredo, you and your jokes”, chided Mónica as she patted her husband’s back.  

“It is no joke. I’m not going to die without seeing this house full of joy and little kids running around”, said the old man as he grabbed his glass of wine. “But there’s no rush, of course”, he added before drinking.

“ _Absolutely_  no rush. Like, at all”, said Miguel once he recovered from his coughing.

After two seconds of silence Luna cleared her throat. “What about you, Ámbar? What are you gonna do now that you’re not in charge of the Roller anymore?”

“I think I’m gonna sign up for university as well”, said the blonde. “I didn’t before because with everything that was going on I didn’t have the peace of mind to study. But now that everything’s calmer I’d like to do it”.

Simón put his arm around her shoulders and held her in a comforting gesture. She had been through a lot and he knew it had taken its toll on her, but he was very proud of her for coming out stronger than before.

“And what are you gonna sign up for?”, asked Mónica from the other side of the table, curiously.

“Law”, she answered as she placed her hand over Simón’s on her shoulder.  

The woman smiled widely. “Very nice! You sound sure, what drove you to it?”

“Well, it had been between my options for some time but, it was Ana who finally made me go for it”.

“Nina’s mom?”, asked Luna.

“Yeah. She was very sweet for offering to help me with everything at the Roller. Without her I don’t know how I’d have survived. And she didn’t only help me but  _all_ of us with the case. It made me think that I’d like to help other people too, like her”.

Simón looked at her completely mystified. If he had been proud before now he felt like his chest was so full it was gonna explode.

As the place filled with conversation over everything that had happened with the case and how grateful they all were with Ana for her help, Simón took the chance to inch closer to his girlfriend and whisper to her.

“I love you”.

The girl looked at him fondly. “I love you too”.

Just like that everything else disappeared and both leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“Get a room you two!” jested Matteo and the couple pulled apart with a laugh.

“Really Matteo? Still with the jealousy? Tell me truth, for how long have you been in love with me?”, asked Simón teasingly making Ámbar laugh at his side.

Luna gasped and brought her hands to her chest. “Oh my god chico fresa, you’re in love with my best friend? What am I to do now?”, she said dramatically as if it was a play.

“Don’t fear chica delivery, Luna and fresa are forever, it was written in the stars”, he spoke dramatically as well, his hands going up to the sky before coming down to cup her face.  “My heart is completely yours and I’ll kiss you a thousand times to prove it!”

He leaned to claim her lips in a kiss but it hardly lasted three seconds before Miguel grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing them apart.

“What if we eat instead? Everyone okay with that?”, said the man in a scolding voice, but he was smiling.

Everyone chuckled and went back to their plates. The rest of the meal went smoothly.  

 

* * *

 

After dinner everyone went back to their rooms. Ámbar stayed a little longer helping Mónica put everything back into place and when she was gonna head to her bedroom Miguel called for her.

“Ámbar, could you come here for a second?”

The girl turned around and walked closer to the man.

“Yeah?”

Thinking back to the dinner he crossed his arms in front of his chest and spoke with authority, but nicely.  

“New rules. No boys in your room unless the door is open”.

Ámbar raised her eyebrows by nodded either way.

“Sure, no problem”.

“Same thing with the boys bedrooms”, added the man rising one eyebrow.

“Of course”, she nodded affirmatively once again before re-starting her way upstairs.

She was in the middle climbing them when he spoke again. 

“No getaways to the deposit either”.

Ámbar froze mid-step.

Two seconds passed before she turned around with a smile on her face.

“Okay”.

Miguel smiled back warmly, nodding his head before heading to the kitchen.

This time it was the blonde’s voice that called out to him, making him turn in her direction.

“Ah, these rules apply to Luna as well, right? You should tell her tomorrow. Or tonight”, the girl suggested before continuing her way to her bedroom, leaving a very stunned Miguel at the base of the stairs.

 

At the next morning he publicly suggested at breakfast that they used the Benson fortune to buy the boys an apartment to live in. Everyone gaped in shock.

Everyone except one blonde, who hid her smile behind her juice. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it took me one day to write this but I’ve been trying to finish my other oneshot for a MONTH?
> 
> I hate myself.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was good enough


	9. Harry Potter AU (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the idea from an Anon on Tumblr: "Ámbar is the stereotypical Slytherin that hates everyone but Ramiro and Matteo (also Slytherin) love to tease her because she goes all lovable and cute anytime that Hufflepuff Simón just shows up."

 

Ámbar,  Matteo and Ramiro were talking through the hallways of Hogwarts in all their dark glory. They were the perfect Slytherin trio, in fact, they were pretty much convinced they were the best thing that had ever happened to that house. Or Hogwarts in general. 

The blonde looked at the other students as she passed (if they could call themselves that) with her characteristic face of disgust. 

"Ugh, look at all these nerds. They're all losers", she claimed with superiority, earning nods from her friends. "They call that a spell?  _Disgusting._ " 

"Hi Ámbar."

The blonde stopped in her tracks. 

They had just turned at a corner, coming face to face with the dark-skinned smiley boy. 

Just like that her face changed completely. 

"Si-SIMÓN! HI! HELLO! GOOD MORNING! HOW ARE YOU TODAY? NICE DAY ISN'T IT? THE SUN SHINES AND THE SKY'S SO BLUE~~"

Her friends at her side shared a look and rolled their eyes.  _Here we go again._

Oblivious to that, the boy just laughed. "Yeah, very beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

He blinked. "Uh?"

And that's when she realized she had said that out loud. Damn him and his beautiful smile with perfect teeth and shiny eyes for making her whisper that under her breath. 

"You're dutiful, right? You seem like it. Did you learn that spell from the other day?", she asked, changing the topic. 

"Oh yeah. I didn't get it at first but I got through". 

Ámbar smiled widely. "That's  _so_  great, could you teach me?", she begged with folded hands, "I still feel like I'm not doing it right."

At that Matteo spoke up. 

"What are you talking about, you're top of our cla—    "

He didn't get to finish because she stomped on his foot. 

 "OUCH", yelped the italian and Ramiro laughed hard. He, opposite to Matteo, knew not to mess with Ámbar, even when she was in "Simón World". 

"So?", prompted the blonde with a hopeful smile, completely ignoring them. 

Simón chuckled. "Sure. I'd be more than happy to help you, bonita."

He was smiling gently at her but after 5 seconds of silence he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"... Ámbar?", he asked her in a mix of worry and confusion because she was just standing there with her eyes slightly wide. 

Ramiro leaned in from the side to watch her face. 

"She froze."

"She what?", asked the dark-skinned, now totally confused.

Matteo, having recovered, came closer, standing behind the blonde. 

"Don't worry about it Jigglypuff, we'll take it from here", he affirmed, taking her by the shoulders and turning her around. Just like that, he moved her along, both walking away. 

Ramiro turned to Simón.

"She'll see you on Friday", stated the chilean with a smile before turning around as well, following his friends.

Simón gave up on trying to make sense of what had just happened and spun around as well, going in the opposite direction. He walked down the hallway and just as he turned around the corner he heard a huge high-pitched scream that made him jump. 

 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 

On the other side of the building, Matteo and Ramiro were reconsidering why they ever turned best friends with a girl. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't added anything here since August, that is just sad.
> 
> To correct that, I decided to fix this up a little (I wrote it on Tumblr in like 5 minutes) to upload it. I hope you like it hahah. I'm also working on more oneshots that I hope I can post soon ^.^
> 
> Btw, Matteo calls Simón Jigglypuff because he's always on the courtyards with his guitar playing cheesy romantic ballads that put him to sleep. 
> 
> And because he's a Hufflepuff. 
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!


	10. Laser Tag (Oneshot) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Imagine Simbar going somewhere to play laser tag. Ámbar pushes Simón into a corner and kisses him. A few seconds later, a pew can be heard and Ámbar is walking away having just shot Simón”. Sent by an anon on Tumblr.

If she was being honest with herself, he had been very close to winning. Which is exactly why she had to change strategies. Because, yes, it was a strategy, not cheating.

Simón didn’t see it that way though and pouted all the way back.

“That was not fair!”, he complained as they walked down the street. “You kissed me just to distract me and win, that was low!”

He wasn’t usually a sore loser but his competitive side _did_ come out sometimes, which only made Ámbar’s cocky and triumphal smile grow even bigger, which in turn only made _him_ want to wipe that smugness out of her face even more.

They reached their apartment some minutes later, Ámbar on the front to open the door with her pair of keys. She walked in, dropping her bag over the bar counter of the kitchen, and right as she spun around, Simón’s hands grabbed her face and his lips pressed to hers.

The velvety feeling of his mouth over her own stirred a fuzzy sensation inside of her just like it always did, compelling her to get closer and drown in his taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her harder, his tongue dipping inside of her mouth and tangling with hers. He traced the back of her teeth and nipped on her bottom lip and she felt her knees fail her, a little moan leaving her lips. Next thing she knew, he had her against the closed door, his hands on her hair, back and then her ass as he left her lips to taste her neck, sucking on her pulse point and behind her ear. Ámbar was gasping for air, clutching as his t-shirt in a tight grip as the explorations of his tongue set her on fire. She moaned his name, losing herself to the heat and the need and then— he stopped.

“Ups, I just remembered I got a rehearsal with the band”, he said, taking a step back. All of his warmth pulled away from her so fast that it gave her whiplash.

“W-what?”, she managed to rasp out as her eyes fluttering open, dazed.

Simón took out his phone from his pocket, seeming to check the hour and then tucked it back in his jeans.

“I shouldn’t keep the guys waiting, I better go”, he said, moving towards the wall mirror to fix his hair slightly before turning back to her. “Bye”, he rushed out, placing one quick kiss on her lips before walking out the door and then he was gone, leaving her dizzy and panting. 

It took about half a minute for her brain to start working again and then she cursed under her breath. 

 

_Son of a bitch._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simón’s rehearsal with the guys had gone by for about 30 minutes before it started.

He was checking his phone while Pedro and Matteo argued about some song lyrics when Ámbar uploaded the first picture on Instagram. It was a selfie of her sitting on the beach in a bikini, the angle accentuating her cleavage, her hair falling wet over her shoulders from the sea’s water, her eyes looking straight at the camera. “ _Miss the beach_ ☀️” the caption simply read, like she was feeling nostalgic.  

Simón remembered that bikini and that beach. They had gone on a trip together that summer just the two of them. He hadn’t seen that picture nor could he remember when she had taken it, but he _could_ remember the rest of the things they had done and he could definitely recall how he had taken that bikini off. More than once.

Pushing down the heat that came from remembering those moments, he focused again on the rehearsal.

Or so he tried, because then she started posting Instagram stories.

It was just her trying on different outfits, apparently trying to decide for one, but each one was sexier than the previous one. It still seemed normal to anyone who looked, just regular Ámbar trying on new clothes she had bought, but they were taunting him, slowly getting him restless, and by the time she sent him a picture from the bathtub, her long legs showing over the water with the message “ _getting ready_ ”, he was sure it was not casual at all.

She was doing it on purpose, torturing him for how he had left her before and he tried to ignore it but it was working. 

Needless to say, he cut the rehearsal short and practically ran out of there, knowing that that’s what she wanted but too caught in her provocations to care. All he wanted was to reach their apartment and finish what they had started before.

When he walked through the door he went directly for the bedroom, knowing that’s where she’d find her. What he saw almost made him swallow his tongue.

Ámbar had long gone out of the bathroom, her hair was in perfect waves, she had make-up on, but most importantly, she was wearing a sinful short red dress that made him want to take her right there. The hem was high on her thighs, begging him to lift it higher. Her legs seemed to run for miles, especially in the position she was in, standing with one foot over the bed as she put on a high heel. She turned to him then and he could see that although the back of the dress was high the neckline was low, contouring the shape of her breast that were bare under the red fabric. If Simón had been turned on before he was about to rip that dress to shreds now.

“Oh, you’re here already, good”, Ámbar greeted him chirpily when she saw him. She took some steps, but instead of coming near him like he thought she would, _craved_ she would, she moved over to the nightstand and retrieved a black purse, hanging it over her shoulder. “The girls are already or her way. Take care of the apartment, okay?”, she told him before leaving a kick kiss on his cheek and walking past him toward the front door.

Simón could almost hear a record scratch in his brain.

“Wait, what?”, he said as he spun to her. “You’re going out?”

“Yeah, I told you I was getting ready, didn’t I?”, she said as she checked herself in the wall mirror one last time before grabbing her jacket from the hanger. “We’re going to a dance club so I’ll be back late. Feel free to not wait up for me. Bye!”

She closed the door.

It took Simón about five seconds to process that she had actually left, to go to a club, looking like **_that._**

He had half a mind to not run after her and forbid her from going. But of course, he couldn’t forbid her from doing anything, despite how much he desperately, _desperately_ wanted to. Just the thought of someone else seeing her like that, watching her _dance_ like that, made him wanna kill someone. He sat on the bed, running his hand through his hair frustrated, worried, jealous and still horny. There was no way he would be able to sleep knowing what she was up to and she **_knew it._**

_Damn cunning she-devil._

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Ámbar returned home late that night, she found Simón sitting on the foot of their bed waiting for her. He was wearing his sleeping shorts but no t-shirt, which he usually did during the summer but it still gave her pause, her mildly intoxicated brain zeroing on his flexed muscles, the strong set of his shoulders and his arms crossed over his bare chest. He didn’t look sleepy at all, nor was there any sign that showed he had even tried to sleep, the covers still perfectly tucked into the mattress of the bed.

“Had fun?”, he asked in a studied neutral note once she came into the bedroom.

She smiled.

“Oh yeah, the music was  _amazing_ ”, she retold excitedly as she dropped her jacket and purse over the dresser. “We danced until the alcohol got to Jazmín. We considered staying with Delfi since there were these cute guys offering us free drinks, but after seeing how sick Jazmín was, we decided we didn’t want to end hugging the toilet like her”, she said as she finished taking off her shoes.  

“Guys? What  _guys_?”, Simón asked, his neutral tone failing this time.

Ámbar fought the victorious smile that was trying to show up in her face and kept her nonchalant expression instead as she turned to her dresser mirror.

“Oh, just this group that was hanging out there. They were nice”, she appraised simply, taking off her earrings and putting them back in her top drawer.  

“Nice.”, he rolled the word off his tongue as if it disgusted him.

“Yeah, you know, not clingy, not trying to cross any boundaries... just normal dancing”, she said with a shrug. 

Simón stood up then, moving in front of her.  

“You  _danced_  with these guys?”

It was getting hard to act innocent when he stood so close to her, his tone dangerous, his body towering over hers from the height-difference, so close that she could almost feel the heat radiating from his bare skin… but she needed to do so in order to win.

“‘Guy’, singular. The other ones were with the girls”, she explained simply as if it was obvious. He remained quiet, his face serious. She batted her eyelashes at him. “Why? Don’t tell me you’re jealous”, she teased.

The guy clenched his jaw, his eyes piercing hers with fire for long seconds. Then his features slowly formed a smile, one that could’ve fooled anyone but she knew was fake.

“No. Not at all”, he said calmly.  

Ámbar smiled back, very pleased, before passing by his side towards the bed. Before she could take two steps though, he pulled her by the arm and brought her against his chest. His right hand grabbed the side of her face and the next second his lips were on hers.

The force in his kiss almost made her stumble back, but his left hand on her back steadied her, pushing her flush against him so there was no space between them. His lips were soft but the way they moved was not: they were demanding, hungry against her own and she felt herself ignite, burn right from the contact of his lips down to her toes.

Everything else fell away as she finally kissed him like she’d been dying to all day, hard and passionate. Her hands moved to the back of his head, threading his hair, tugging on it as his tongue parted her lips and started fighting with her own. His hands slid down her sides and grabbed her hips, keeping her against him as he pushed her backwards at the same time. Ámbar felt her back hit against the wall and then she was trapped, trapped in a delicious cage made by his body which she didn’t have any intention of freeing herself from any time soon. Pretty much the whole day had been foreplay and she was aching to finally get some relief.

The few drinks she’d had only served to fuel the need she had for him. All night she had pictured him as she danced, how his hands would roam her body and their hips would roll together. Now they were gasping for air, his mouth tracing kisses down her jaw and neck. Her whole body felt aflame but he was hotter, the muscles on his back reacted to her touch and a groan reverberated against her skin as she dug her nails into his nape. His left hand cupped her breast under her dress and she moaned, arching her back. His thumb flicked her nipple but then his hand was gone too soon, sliding down to her waist, and she would’ve protested if it wasn’t for how his other hand moved lower over her inner thigh, sliding under the hem of her dress.

Next thing she knew, he was tracing her folds over her panties, his index and middle finger going slowly up and down in a soft motion that had her shivering and spreading her legs wider to give him more room. He hummed and applied more pressure to his touch, a high moan escaping the blonde’s lips when he started rubbing her clit over the fabric. She wasted no time in following his movements, grinding against his hand fervently as she held onto his shoulders to not fall over her weak legs.  

She could feel her wetness pooling between her legs, soaking her panties. More and more sounds left her throat the more he touched her. Her core was throbbing with no end and her muscles were tensing in anticipation of the sweet sweet release she was inching towards. He was licking her neck now, tasting the sweat on her throat and adding his teeth once in a while, never failing to send sparks running down her back each time he did. His thumb stayed on her clit while one of his fingers moved under her panties and Ámbar let out a loud mewl when it started circling her entrance slowly, making it throb even harder. 

She had her eyes closed as the sensations consumed her. The back of her head was against the wall and her hands were clawing at his nape as she panted heavily and rose higher and higher.  

She just needed a little more. Just that one finger inside her and— 

And then he pulled his hand away.

The whine that left her lips was almost embarrassing.   

“We should probably stop. You must be tired”, Simón pondered calmly, sounding considerate.

Although, they both knew he was being anything _but_.

“ _Simón”,_ Ámbar rasped out, not even managing to come up with a whole sentence in her state. Her whole body was writhing, her muscles strained. Her hips thrusted up in the air for any kind of friction but his hand was not close enough now to where she needed it.

He kept tracing circles on her skin as he spoke again, light caresses of his thumb on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh that sent chills all along her body. “I mean, after all the dancing you did with that guy, I’d totally get it if you wanna sleep…”, he said soothingly, a high contrast to his touches which were not soothing at all. If it wasn’t for the low tone of his voice she’d almost believe he wasn’t affected at all, but she knew he was, she knew what he wanted.

With a groan, she surrendered. “There were no guys, I was just messing with you! Please touch me”, she pleaded, the desperation getting the best of her, but she was  _so_ beyond caring how needy she sounded right now. 

Simón smiled against her neck.

That’s all he wanted to hear. 

His mouth was back on hers at once, the expert swipes of his tongue making her head spin as she tried to keep up. Simón was pretty much bursting inside out himself after hearing her moans against his ear and feel the proof of how much she wanted him against his fingers, so without further ceremony, he grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up high at her waist before dragging her panties down. She had just enough time to step out of them before he was grabbing her by the thighs, holding her up against the wall as he wrapped her legs around him. She had been begging for his touch but he wanted to feel her come around him. Maybe later he’d use his fingers to make her fall apart, but right now, his erection was more demanding.

Ámbar didn’t mind the change of plans at all. She caught up fast on his move, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and locking her ankles at his back so he didn’t have to hold her up. With his hands free, he rapidly tugged at the waist of his sleeping shorts, dragging them down and kicking them off. His strong hands grabbed her hips then, positioning her against him, and in the next breath he pushed inside her, going as deep as he could.  

Both let out matching sounds as they were joined, their foreheads coming together along with their hard breathing. There were two seconds in which both appreciated the feeling, her how exquisite he felt filling her and him how tight she was wrapping him, and then he moved, all pretensions of control snapping.

He thrusted fast into her, a moan escaping her each time his head graced her sensitive spot. Her thighs were shaking at every side of him, her whole body jerking with the force of his pounding. Her eyes almost rolled back into her skull from the pleasure of it, of his hardness hitting deep inside her over and over again. She rolled her hips against him until her movements turned erratic and her muscles felt like a pulled string. His grip on her hips hardened, taking control, and just like he thought, it only took a couple more deep thrusts before she was crying out his name, losing herself in the explosion of her orgasm.

Simón felt her walls grip him like a vice and groaned, exerting all his self-control not to follow her and keep moving against her, extending her pleasure. When Ámbar came down of her high she could still feel his swollen member tucked inside her and shivered as some aftershocks made her grip on him. Then he pulled out and she had hardly time to hang on to him before he was moving them, walking towards the bed and laying her on it. He moved on top of her, kissing her slowly from her ankle to her knee and then her thigh before doing to same to her other leg. She had just had an orgasm but she could feel her desire igniting once again at a blinding speed. Each time his tongue circled her skin she felt it down to her core, his fingertips drew fire on each patch they touched.

His mouth moved over the space between her breast, kissing her freckles up to her collarbones. His right hand slid under her dress and massaged her breast, circling and pinching her nipple. She rolled her hips up, the need in her center becoming too much. Her hands moved behind her towards the zipper of her dress to take it off but he quickly took out his hand and stopped her before she could slide it down.

“This stays on”, he dictated, the command in his low voice shooting heat down between her legs.  

As if she wasn’t already a wanting mess, the lust in his eyes and his dominating stance over her made her clutch at the sheets next to her body, needing, _yearning_ for him to take her however he wanted.

Simón had been fantasizing about that little red dress for hours non-stop. It drove him crazy that she had come out like that, danced like that in front of a bunch of strangers who, he knew without a doubt had placed their eyes on her. As he waited for her to come back, he kept repeating one thought through his head, one fact that kept him from losing it: maybe a hundred other people had gotten to see her in that dress, but he was the only one who could have her in it.

Their lips met again, devouring each other with passion. Ámbar wrapped her legs around him and rolled herself against his erection, craving to feel him inside her. He groaned and positioned himself against her center, rubbing his throbbing head against her clit for a few seconds to tease them both before finally pushing himself in once more. 

Ámbar mewled as he started a steady pace, sliding almost all out before thrusting back again. She thrusted right back, tugging at his hair, roaming the muscles of his back, digging her nails in his biceps as the friction inside her engulfed her. Their movements quickened, the pleasure pushing them harder and harder for more. He buried his head in her neck as he rammed into her, his ragged breathing and soft brushes of his lips making her quiver. She pushed his chest then, using her legs to roller them over so she was straddling him. She placed her hands over his abs for leverage and used them to push herself up and down his length stealing a loud groan from his throat.

“Yes, ride me”, he grunted as he leaned his head back, losing himself in the pleasure. His hands grabbed her hips and he rocked up along with her movements. “ _God_ , you feel incredible”.

She could feel his muscles clench and contort under her as she moved over his hardness, alternating between circling motions and sinking deep. Each time he filled her it sent pleasure shocks through them both, eliciting moans and cries that grew louder as their pace turned harder, faster. She was jumping on his lap now, her breathing labored and he wasn’t much better. Just the sight of her moving over him to take her pleasure, the damp fabric of her dress sticking to her sweated body was enough to drive him crazy, excited him so much that he felt he was gonna explode at any moment. She was so hot and wet and the sound they made each time he came in and out of her was almost too much. But he wasn’t gonna shatter, not without her.

Ámbar saw his hand move between them and then he was on her clit, rubbing it at the rhythm of her hips.

“A-Ah! Simón!”, she gasped at the assault, her eyes screwing shut in pleasure as she shook violently. Suddenly everything was want and need and _more_ as she kept rolling her hips desperately, her body constricting tighter and tighter with each passing second. Her hands moved up and down his chest, gripping and clawing at every inch of him as she felt herself spiraling, losing it, and then the world shattered in a million sparks as she came.

Her voice rose as wave after wave of hot pleasure coursed through her, absolutely blowing her mind. Simón felt her walls clench furiously around him for the second time and this time he let go, groaning as the ecstasy washed over him and he spilled, his warm release gushing deep inside of her through his last few pumps.  

Ámbar collapsed on top of him, their heaving chests moving against one another for a moment before she rolled onto her back next to him, both looking at the ceiling as they tried to bring their beating hearts back to normal.

“Maybe I should dance with other guys more often”, the blonde breathed out between pants after more seconds of recovery.  

Simón let out a breathless laugh. “I knew you were bluffing just to annoy me, I know you.”

“You started it”, she noted.

“No, _you_ started it by shooting me”, he retorted.

“Then maybe I should shoot you more often”, she suggested, gazing towards him.  

Simón let out one last deep breath as his breathing finally evened out, although his heart was still pounding inside his chest, and turned his head to her.

“Please do”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to finish this oneshot for a month now and I'm very happy to have finally accomplished it but I also feel very compelled to go to church sdkjnf.  
> Anyway, feel free to read this oneshot over and over again until I update "Roads" because, I'm gonna be honest with you, it's gonna be a while before I do. Sorry.  
> As always, hope you liked it <3


	11. In a crumbling world, all I care about is you (OneShot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “I heard that there’s gonna be another fire in the mansion in Soy Luna. Could you write something about that and that Ambar is the one that gets stuck in the mansion when it happens and Simon gets worried and saves her or something?", sent by an anon on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 8 months since that anon sent me that prompt and I started writing it that very day but never finished it until now. That being said, back then neither of us had any idea of how the fire was actually gonna go down so this is a different approach to it. I imagine in this oneshot the fire takes place around episode twenty-something, but I don’t really have it that clear myself so feel free to place it whenever it fits for you.

There went Alfredo again.

Ámbar rolled her eyes as the old man once again began one of his lectures. Honestly, who was he kidding acting like he cared about her? This wasn’t about concern, it was about pride and a sense of power. He wanted her to obey, to be a docile lamb like Luna was, smile at everyone and everything like an idiot even if she didn’t feel like it, and overall lick everyone’s shoes.

Well, he had another thing coming. No one told her what to do, and he especially had no right. And that’s exactly what she told him. He took it as if she had slapped him, yelling about respect, about norms, about how she couldn’t understand that all he wanted was her own good, that he was worried about her.

Her own good? Her godmother used to tell her the same. _It’s for your own good, Ámbar. I lied about you being Sol Belson for your own good, Ámbar. I’ll make sure the fortune ends in your hands for your own good, Ámbar. I’m gonna leave you with the Valentes while I go god-knows-where for your own good, Ámbar._  

Everybody liked to talk about what was best for her but no one had the decency to ask her what _she_ wanted.

And you know what she _didn’t_ want in that second? Keep on hearing his rant.

Throwing a pity remark about how if he couldn’t stand her that much he could just throw her out and stay with his perfect little family which he clearly preferred, Ámbar turned around and climbed up the stairs towards her room, locking the door behind her for good measure. She knew if she didn’t the old man would barge in at any minute to bother her again, invading her privacy in the process without a care in the world. And he talked about respect, ha! Don’t make her laugh.

Just as she expected, just two minutes later she could hear his voice outside the door, calling for her to open the door and let him talk to her. Ámbar groaned, not wanting to see him anymore, not wanting to see _any_ of them anymore.

Without another thought, she grabbed her phone and the big headphones she had bought (after the third time they had complained about her loud music she decided to just comply to get them off her back), putting them on. Turning the volume up until she couldn’t hear the knocking on the door anymore, she closed her eyes and imagined she was somewhere else, somewhere where she didn’t feel like a stranger, somewhere where she felt like somebody actually cared about her, somewhere where she didn’t have to see the face of the person who had stolen everything from her every single day.

If only Sharon had taken her away with her.

But no, she abandoned her, just like everyone else.

 _Alfredo didn’t abandon you. Neither did the Valentes,_ said a voice inside her head.

Yeah, but they kept her as their charity project. Almost had no choice since kicking her out would’ve looked bad.

 _You don’t really believe that_ , said the voice again.

She didn’t know what she believed.

Turning up the volume a little more, she decided she didn’t want to think. 

Focused on the music, she let everything else fall away.

 

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 No one really knew how it happened.

One minute everything was normal in the house and the next all they could breathe and see was smoke.

By the point the Valentes found the fire, the flames were already out of control. Even if they brought buckets and buckets of water they knew it wouldn’t be enough. They ran out of the house with a shaken Luna and a coughing Alfredo, neither of the four understanding how it had happened or why.

They had just called the fireman when Simón arrived. He was supposed to meet Luna and then go out to skate in the park, but the moment he took a glimpse of the family outside the mansion as smoke came out of one of the windows, any thought of having a fun evening fled out of his mind.

The boy ran towards the group, pretty much dropping his backpack and heavy skates the moment he reached them. The instant she saw him Luna ran to him, holding him for dear life and he could feel in the way she shook and how her breathing sounded that she was on the verge of crying.

From over her shoulder, he saw the Valentes some meters away talking to Rey and Maggie, trying to figure out how that could’ve happened, asking the same questions that the boy’s mind was repeating on a loop but receiving no answers back.

With a hand on her shoulder, Alfredo separated Luna from Simón, running a hand down her head in a comforting gesture. He was just telling her how no matter what the physical damage was the important thing was that they were all alright when suddenly the old man froze. His face, until then showing contained concern and worry, suddenly reflected fear.

“Wait, where’s Ámbar?”

Simón’s heart stopped in his chest.  

“What do you mean where’s Ámbar? Wasn’t she out?”, he asked with dread, with a building anxiety he was fighting hard to contain. It was no secret to anyone that the blonde usually rathered eating outside than having dinner with the rest of them, the boy had assumed she would be somewhere else since he didn’t see her when he arrived.

The old man was used to the same thing, that’s why the thought of it hadn’t come to his mind until then. 

“I- I don’t know”, he stuttered out. “We had a fight, she locked herself in her room, I…”

Suddenly, as he racked his brain for a memory he didn’t find, the realization dawned in his face.

“…I never saw her leave”.  

Those five words knocked the air out of Simón.

_No._

His wide eyes darted back to the burning mansion. Through the fog in his mind he could barely register Alfredo’s gasps and Luna trying to calm him down, but suddenly all he could see was Ámbar scrunched up on a corner, coughing the smoke out of her lungs as fire surrounded her. Panic overcame him, so strong that it shook him to his core. Invisible hands seemed to wrap around his neck, strangling him.

Ámbar was in there. Ámbar, the girl he had met about 3 years ago as she sang on a stage. Ámbar, who’s voice and energy made it impossible to ever look away. Ámbar, whose cute smile and vulnerable eyes seemed to be reserved only for him. Ámbar, whose kiss changed him forever. Ámbar, that no matter how much black she wore or how tough she tried to appear had a light that simply dazzled him.

The thought of all that light being snuffed out by flames was what pushed him forward.

Luna tried to stop him, holding at him desperately once she felt him rush away, but he got free with a shake, the slim arms of the girl not nearly strong enough to keep him back.

“No! Simón!”, yelled the brunette as he broke free. She couldn’t do more as she watched with wide eyes the retreating back of her best friend, all the way until he disappeared behind the front door of the house in between a screen of smoke.

“What is he thinking?!”, exclaimed Alfredo beside her.

“He’s _not_!”, Luna screamed back, frustrated at him but also scared to tears for his safety. If anything happened to him she didn’t know what she would do. But she also was worried about Ámbar, and if _she_ was concerned about her she could only imagine how Simón was feeling. With reluctance, the brunette accepted the sad fact that all she could do was pray that both of them would come out alright.

Alfredo stood behind Luna, placing his shaking hands on her shoulders as both stared at their burning home.

After a while, she heard her grandfather’s grave voice.

“He loves her, doesn’t he?”

Luna placed her right hand on top of his left as she continued to watch the spot where her best friend had disappeared.  

“Yeah. He does”.

 

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ámbar was in a limbo between sleep and awareness when her nose picked up something. The bad smell slowly brought her back fully and she scrunched up her nose. Opening her eyes, she sat up on her bed and looked around. Her eyes caught the greyish gas leaking from outside her door at the same time that her brain recognized what she was smelling: smoke.

Rapidly, she yanked the earphones off her head and immediately knew that something was wrong. She stood up from her bed and ran to her door, yanking it open, and a hell lot of smoke hit her at once. She coughed as all the air seemed to burn her lungs.

“Grandpa?! Rey?!”, she yelled as she started pacing through the hallway, swiping at the smoke with her hands. “Mónica?! Miguel?! Is anyone there?!”  

She reached the end of the hallway and she froze, her eyes wide with panic. At the top of the stairs, all she was met with was fire. Flames even meters high burned all over the first floor, or at least all that her eyes managed to see. The columns, couches, tables, everything was burning red. The heat was suffocating, sweat covered her body and her eyes burned. “ _The fire must have originated here_ ”, that was her first rational thought. The second was that she didn’t have a way out. The flames were inching up the stairs like a giant snake devouring everything in its wake. They were almost to where she was on the top, taunting, terrifying, and between coughs and gaps for air, Ámbar trembled.

What was she gonna do? How was she gonna get out of there? What if she _couldn’t_ get out of there? What if that was it?

In just one second a thousand moments flashed to the front of her mind. A thousand things she could’ve done differently, a thousand times she could’ve said thank you, a thousand times she could’ve said sorry, the awful way she had treated Alfredo just some hours prior and how his last memory of her would be of her spatting at him and shutting him out.

Just as that thought settled in her head, the front door burst open sending a halo of light in the otherwise grey space and a figure ran inside.

“Ámbar!”

The girl’s heart leaped inside her chest.

Her eyes darted to the hall and she almost couldn’t believe it. In that short infinite moment where she thought she’d lost it all, a lot of the images on her mind had been of him: his smile, his eyes, his voice, his scent, his touch.

And now he was here, calling her name at the top of his lungs in between hell on earth.   

She felt a relief and an emotion so strong that she screamed his name right back.

“Simón!”

His head spun towards her and she swore she could see the same relief reflected on him.

He came closer as fast as he could avoiding the burning flames. He stood right under where she was, looked up and extended his arms towards her.  

“Jump!”, he shouted.

Without a second thought, Ámbar passed her legs to the other side of the railing and did just so, falling into his arms. He caught her and held her against his chest, both stumbling back a little from the momentum but he managed not to fall. His strong arms gripped her as if trying to make sure she was real and she held onto his back, wishing she didn’t have to move away from his embrace.

“You alright?”, he asked urgently, his eyes searching her face.

Right as she nodded a huge crack resounded and both jumped, turning their heads to see one of the white doors that led to the hall had collapsed, forming a burning barricade between them and the front door. Both recoiled, Simón covering her as best he could as he checked for another route of escape. The back door wasn’t an option, he could see the flames burning from where he stood, consuming the wide dinner table that covered most of the space. Even if they managed to go around it, they’d still need to go through the kitchen and that’s something they couldn’t risk. He had no idea if the gas had been cut or if they were at risk of an explosion any time soon. He couldn’t let them be there long enough to find out.

“Here, hold this to your face”, he instructed her, handing her the plaid shirt he had around his hips so she could block some of the smoke. He was coughing badly himself, feeling like his windpipes were ignited. He held his t-shirt to his nose and, once she did as he asked, he pulled her to his side and led them around the round table in the middle of the lobby, toward the living room. He headed for the windows, thinking that if he could open one of them they could escape, but Ámbar grabbed him and stopped him before he could come closer.

“Are you insane? The curtains are on fire!”, she yelled. 

“It’s the only way!”, he replied, freeing himself of her hold. “It’ll be okay, trust me”.

He approached the glowing drapes and Ámbar felt her heart drum even harder than before. It’s not that she didn’t trust him, it was that he was centimeters away from the fire and his arms weren’t covered by anything at all. The moment he gripped the window’s handle he jumped back and Ámbar almost swallowed her heart.

“I’m fine, the lock’s hot”, he spoke over his shoulder, and she gathered she must have screamed out loud.

Simón waved his right hand to alleviate the burn and then grabbed his t-shirt as he’d been doing before, this time to cover his hand. He’d just have to be fast. After a second to prepare himself, he rushed forward, sneaking between the flames, grabbing the lock and turning it as quick as he could. In the same breath, he yanked the right side open, the glass serving as a shield and pushing back the burning curtains. He pushed the other side open, the flames receding behind it and then turned to the blonde.

“Come on!”

Ámbar was at his side in a second, the boy’s hands helping her climb up and cross to the other side of the window. As soon as she was out, he jumped out as well and then they were both running, getting good meters between them and the decaying building.

Finally safe in the gardens, they fell to their hands and knees on the ground, breathing and coughing hard as they tried to get as much fresh air in their lungs as they could.

“Are you okay?”, Simón asked her, kneeling next to her and grabbing her shoulders.  

“Yes”, she said in a raspy voice, her throat feeling sore but the coughing had stopped. “Are you? How’s your hand?”, she asked as she grabbed it, turning it over to check his palm.

“It’s fine, nothing serious”, he assured and then coughed, reminding her that he probably had breathed more smoke than she did.

Slowly, she lowered the boy’s hand but she didn’t let it go.  

“You came after me”, she said, and it probably was stupid to acknowledge the obvious by that point but she couldn’t help but look at him in awe.   

Simón met her gaze and their eyes locked, brown and blue drowning together. “Of course I did”, he simply replied.   

“But it was dangerous”, she remarked with an edge to her voice. “You could’ve gotten hurt, Simón, you could’ve not been able to get out at all, what were you _thinking about?”,_ she asked, suddenly mad at how reckless he had been. One thing was to be a good person and another very different one was to be completely _idiotic_ —

“You”, he confessed without missing a beat. Maybe it was the adrenaline talking, what made him brave and bluntly honest, but for a moment he thought he’d lose her, and no fear could ever compare to that. “And I’d do it again, Ámbar”.

His words cut through everything else on her mind and flooded her with an indescribable feeling. Their eyes danced together with an intensity that could’ve lit a fire of its own. Without waiting a single more second, Ámbar grabbed the side of his face and crashed her lips into his, firmly and urgently like they were her salvation, everything she needed to survive. She grabbed handfuls of his hair as it dawned on her that he _was_ her savior. Simón had come, for _her_ , and his arms pulling her closer as his lips returned her fervor served as proof that it was real. The desperation of his kiss showed that he had been as scared to lose her as she had been of dying.

Relief, warm and a thousand other things overwhelmed him as he moved his lips over hers. The kiss was messy and needy and Simón was pretty sure they should be focusing on breathing instead of doing exactly the opposite but he couldn’t have torn away from her even if he tried. He never wanted to let her go again, period. Screw the Red Sharks, screw the Roller, screw their past fights, screw their recent fights, screw _everything._ He had almost lost the girl he loved without even getting the chance to tell her how he felt and all because of reasons that seemed really unimportant at that moment.

Sadly, they _did_ need air, so they were both forced to break apart to gasp some in. Their eyes found each other again as their chest heaved for a whole different reason and he felt compelled to kiss her again. Catch her plump lips between his, nip at them, tug at them, taste them until even when they were apart he could still feel her and the ghost of his touch stayed with her. But there’d be time for that, time that that incident hadn’t been able to take from them.

Now there were other people who needed to see her safe and sound.

They shared a smile, one that said more than words could, and then he stood, pulling her with him. Together, they walked back to the front of the mansion, at the same time that fireman started filling the yard. He could see everyone gathering around them, Miguel talking to them with rapid gestures of his hands. Luna was talking too, pointing at the mansion with agitation as Mónica held her by the shoulders. That’s when Simón called out and everyone turned to them.

“Simón!”, Luna yelled and ran straight at them.  

“Ámbar!”, screamed Alfredo at the same time, and you could see the relief written all over his face.

Luna met them half-way and hugged them both.

“I’m so happy you’re both okay”, she expressed with her arms around their shoulders.

Ámbar could see Simón return the hug but she was frozen. That she’d be worried about Simón was obvious, but she really wasn’t expecting the girl to hug her as well, her arms shaking as if she was really scared. That’s what made her place her hand over the brunette’s back, returning the embrace as well.

The three approached the rest of the group and Mónica immediately moved in front of the blonde, asking her if she was burned or hurt in any way. Next to her, she could hear Miguel asking the same questions to Simón, only he added a good speech of “ _if you ever do something so reckless again I’m sending you back to Mexico and you’ll have to respond to your mother_ ”. It didn’t matter that he was technically an adult and therefore couldn’t be _sent_ anywhere, the threat stood all the same. After that, he hugged him, and the girl thought she could hear the man say “Thank you” over the boy’s shoulder.

With one last hug, Mónica left Ámbar to approach her husband and daughter. As the woman moved, Alfredo appeared in the blonde’s line of vision, standing some steps away from her.

“Grandpa”, the girl murmured, fumbling with her hands.

“Ámbar”, the old man said back, hesitant as well, his face showing lots of emotions.

She decided to take the first step.

A bunch of them, in fact, running to the man and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.  

“I’m sorry”, she all but cried out, “I’m so sorry, please forgive me”, she said as she held to him, her voice breaking from all the feelings that overwhelmed her and brought tears to her eyes.

Alfredo didn’t waste a second in hugging her back, his arms holding her carefully but tightly. She felt him shake his head.

“No, _you_ forgive _me_ ”, he uttered with as much emotion in his voice. “My sweet child, I should’ve realized sooner, I’ll never forgive myself for putting you in such danger”, he said, and just as the endearment left his lips Ámbar’s tears were already falling.

He pulled back slightly, placing his hands on her shoulders tenderly, looking at the girl with a mix of regret, relief, worry, hope… and love.

“I promise to never let any harm come your way again, Ámbar”, the old man vowed, moving his hand to one of the girl’s wet cheeks. “I’ll take care of you, if you let me. Please let me”.

Ámbar looked into the pleading eyes of her grandfather and thought of what a foreign concept that was for her, to being taken care of. She thought she had to take care of herself, all her life had pretty much been like that. If she even whined about a problem all she got was a “ _Well, resolve it. I assume you’re intelligent enough to do it”._

And she was. She was strong, and smart, and she had survived a long time like that, she knew she could keep doing it. But she imagined having someone to actually listen, give her words of advice when she was lost or simply just tell her that everything would be alright. She remembered the time she had thought she was Sol Benson, how they had shared nice, quiet moments, how he asked her how she was, how her day had gone…

Biting her trembling bottom lip, Ámbar smiled at Alfredo and nodded. “I’d like that”.

The old man smiled back, a very warm smile, and pulled her into his arms once more.

Simón looked at the pair hugging with a smile of his own. It seemed something good had come out of that horrible chapter in their lives.

He watched as the firefighters worked to placate the flames, dousing water out their fire hoses through the windows they’d opened or making their journey inside. The fire roared but he knew they would win the fight. To his side, everyone held onto each other as they watched, a family united. Luna passed her arm through his and he noted she wasn’t shivering anymore.

Simón knew they were gonna be alright.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you’re gonna say. “Why are you uploading a oneshot when you should be updating Roads that cross?!?!” Well, basically because, like I said, this has been sitting in my unfinished projects pile for EIGHT. MONTHS. and I really needed to get it done. You have no idea how liberating this is. I’m sorry for not updating, I’ll try to get it done as well.


	12. Two Can Play This Game (3x13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the concept by @/AnnaMaryes in Wattpad and the prompt from Tumblr: "What happened with Simbar in the lockers after Jazmín filmed them in that amor prohibido vídeo? Because Disney rudely interrupted this scene."
> 
> *Jazmín isn't here in this scenario, period. Enjoy!*

                                                  

 

 

She held his hand and took a step closer, looking at him from under her eyelashes in the way she knew affected him.

“I know that you want to tell me… right?”, she purred with a slight pout to her lips and watched triumphantly how his eyes fixed on them.

She had assured her team that she could make Simón talk, and judging by the way his hand had molded with hers almost instantly, she suspected it wouldn’t take long.

Simón took said hand and lifted it gently, his gaze following it as his fingers slowly entwined with her own. Ámbar couldn’t help but observe too, curiosity sparking at the move, and she’d be lying if she said it was a bad feeling. 

A slight squeeze followed in which her hand fell somehow small and then their eyes connected again. His look was piercing, and it made her heart jump, like an instinct that something was coming.  She wasn’t wrong. Next thing she knew, he had her with her back against the lockers with his body towering over hers, breathtakingly close, her hand captive by his held up next to her head.

“You know what I want”, he said with a low voice, his eyes burning into her.

“I do?”, she muttered, her mind reeling in thoughts muddled by his proximity.  

“Yes”, he confirmed and with his left hand, he moved her hair behind her shoulder. His eyes focused on her exposed neck, where his knuckles started grazing her skin slowly up and down.  “And you want the same… don’t you?”

Ámbar felt goosebumps rising where he touched her, and the tingling extended all over her body when he leaned his lips to her neck.

“M-maybe…”, she replied breathlessly when her brain processed that he had asked her a question.   

“Hmm…”, he purred against her sensitive skin and Ámbar could feel the reverberation of his throat all the way from her back to her feet. “Then,”, he murmured and placed his hand on her waist, “what do you say if you and me…”, he slid his lips up her neck and bit lightly on her necklaces, “get away from here…”, he pecked the skin under her earlobe, “and stop talking?”

That final whisper against her ear almost had her legs giving up on her. Her right hand clenched on his shoulder and her other gripped his tighter as she felt herself shudder. Her heart was pounding rapidly, seemingly trying to escape her chest.    

She must have nodded or made some kind of affirmative sound because she felt him smile against her neck and _god,_ if those lips grazed her skin _one more time_ she was gonna lose her mind.

He pulled back from her neck and looked at her with a smile.

“I knew you would understand.”

Softly, he lowered Ámbar’s hand and let go of it. Instead, his hands went to her shoulders and his head leaned closer, toward her face.  

Ámbar closed her eyes, her now free hand leaning on his chest as she waited for his lips to finally touch hers. Her whole body was tingling with anticipation.

Simón’s lips fell on her cheek in the form of a small peck.

Immediately after, his body separated completely from hers.

Ámbar’s eyes opened as she almost fell forward, having lost her support.

“See you later, Ámbar”, he told her with one last smile before disappearing out of the locker room.

Ámbar blinked, looking at the empty space where he had been before. Her head seemed to be filled by a thousand question marks as she tried to regain her bearings.

_…What did just happen?_

Woken by the lack of his warmth, her brain started to slowly go back to function. She remembered why she had been there in the first place, what he had said, and then realized with utter mortification that he had totally tricked her.

_“What do you say if you and I get away from here and stop talking?”_

Ámbar felt her cheeks flare and her hands clenched into fists.

_Son of a bitch, that’s what he meant!_

_Oooh_ , she was gonna kill him. She _had_ _to_ kill him, it was either that or face the humiliation of having totally fallen under his spell.

She was the one supposed to manipulate him not the other way around! Who did he think he was?!

She ran her hand through her hair furiously and the gesture made her remember when he had touched it too, moving it aside to caress her neck.

…Ok, she had to admit she had liked that side of him.  

But if he happened to tell anyone she was gonna _murder him._

Having come to that conclusion, she squared her shoulders and left the locker room with a nonchalant expression that showed nothing had happened.

Thanks, years of experience of pretending. They had never been more useful.

* * *

 

Ámbar spent the rest of the day touching her neck self-consciously, the memory of his lips refusing to let her go.

 

Yeah, she was _definitely_ going to kill him.

 

 

 


	13. The Story of Us (looks a lot like a comedy now...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the laziest writing I've ever done, practically trash. Hope you like it!

They had first started seeing each other some months ago, before the summer. They felt something they had never felt before, but sadly for them, their happiness didn’t last for long.

Disappointed by everything Ámbar had done previously that year, Simón walked away, and Ámbar, broken and alone, turned to anger as her lifesaver and renounced the world.

All the world except Simón, for she vowed to herself to get him back.

Most people, though, thought that that would be the end of it, the end of something that had barely even started and never got to fully bloom. That was what _Simón_ thought too, during all that summer in Cancún in which he tried not to think about her.

But then they met again back in Buenos Aires and, _boy_ , had he been wrong.

The spark between them was still there, even stronger than before if that was possible. She was darker and more liberated than ever, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it, the way she challenged him, the way she inched closer to him, so _maddeningly_ close but never going all the way, always keeping some last centimeters of space that were meant for _him_.

It was _his_ call to close that space or not.

And he did. There was just no way not to.

The speed with which he succumbed could even be considered embarrassing. It was only a couple of days of flirty comments and playful banter and then he was kissing her, taking that step as she constantly dared him to.

It was _magic_. Frenzy, passion, madness, it was everything, and Simón jumped and drowned in it like a rock falling into a river.

That’s how fast he had fallen for her in the first place so, looking back, it was most probably inevitable.

They dated like that for a while. It was scandalous and Jazmín didn’t hesitate in naming them the “Romeo & Juliet” of the Jam & Roller. “Simbar” was suddenly all that people talked about.

They tried to ignore those comments, or any comments, really. Ámbar had to face the taunts and complains of her team, who accused her of going “soft”, while Simón had to endure his friends’ concerned remarks and long speeches of “ _Have you lost your freaking mind?”_

Each time they went through it, they ended doubting their decision, but when they were alone together it was like nothing else existed. They could talk without words, feel the emotions of the other so strongly that it almost felt like they shared a heart. They complemented each other, challenged each other, _filled_ each other, because they never felt quite as complete as when they were close.

It was just them against the world, their love against everything, and for a time it was enough.

But even if when they were alone they were perfect, one is never alone in the world.

It was Simón who couldn’t take it anymore. He loved Ámbar, and she was great with him, but she hated all of his friends, constantly opposed the Roller Team along with the rest of the Red Sharks and never even tried to stop her teammates from conspiring against them.

He realized that the little bubble in which their relationship worked was only that: a bubble of denial and hopeful thinking. In reality, Simón couldn’t live in between two worlds, divided between his friends and his love— both were important to him. He tried to speak to Ámbar, but in her eyes she didn’t have to be nice to his friends since she was dating _him_ and not _them._ She didn’t get why they couldn’t just keep going as they had until that time.

Simón, once again, broke it off.

Judging by the speed with which they ended things, one who didn’t know better could’ve thought they didn’t love each other at all. It was just about three minutes of spiteful remarks and then both, in a manner of speaking, agreed to disagree.

Ámbar, because her pride got the best of her. She had been through it once and this time she was _not_ going to beg and she was _not_ going to show how deeply she was hurting inside. He wanted to choose his friends over her? _Fine_ , she didn’t care.

(She did.)

Simón, because his frustration got the best of him. He kept telling her that she was better than what she was portraying but she didn’t listen. He kept telling her that the Ámbar she was with him wasn’t the Ámbar she was with the world, but _she didn’t listen_. So, he finally said screw it. If she couldn’t see that what she was doing was wrong for her, _fine_ , she could do whatever the hell she wanted, he didn’t care anymore.

(He did.)

And so, both as stubborn as the other, they went on their separate ways.  

Eventually, Ámbar started dating Benicio, partly to gain attention in social media but mostly out of spite. To her, he was a guy that liked her just as she was, and Ámbar wanted nothing more than to rub it in Simón’s face.

The image of them _did_ get to Simón’s face, through Jazmín’s video of their kiss being thrown at him in the form of a cellphone.

At the worried glances of his friends, the boy told them in reassurance that he was fine, that he didn’t care, and carried on with his day.

But didn’t say much more than that for the rest of it, so the guys were skeptical.

The next morning, Pedro decided to brush the subject again.  

“Simón, are you sure you’re okay?”, he asked him after a long silence.

“What do you mean?”, Simón asked, backwards to Pedro as he stood in front of the kitchen table of the loft, eating breakfast.

“Come on, you know what I’m talking about. Ámbar and Benicio, ‘ _Bembar_ ’”, he said that last word with disgust. “You sure you are okay about them being together?”

He turned slightly and shrugged. “Yeah, absolutely. I mean, I don’t like Benicio but, I broke up with her, she can do whatever she wants.”

Facing the table once again, he grabbed his glass of juice, swallowing it all in one gulp before leaving it back on the table and moving towards the stairs.

“I’m heading to the Roller. See you there, guys”, he said, waving at them as he climbed down the stairs and went out the door.

The guys looked at each other once the door closed.

“Do you believe him?”, asked Nico.

“I don’t know. Maybe he _is_ over her. I mean, it’d be for the best”, shrugged Matteo.

Pedro stood up from the couch and went towards the kitchen table, glancing at the things Simón had left there. He had a hunch.

Following said hunch, he grabbed the empty glass and brought it to his nose, sniffing it.

“I knew it.”

“What is it?”, asked Nico.

Pedro turned to them, pointing at the glass.

“Vodka.”

“It was in his juice?”, asked Matteo, scrunching his eyebrows.

“Judging by the smell, there wasn’t that much _juice_ in it”, remarked the drummer.

Nico looked at his clock.

“But it’s _8 am_ ”.

The guys shared a look.

 

He was not okay.

 

* * *

 

Ámbar wasn’t doing okay either.

Just two days in and she couldn’t stand Benicio anymore. The guy was _insufferable_ , constantly demanding attention, throwing jealous scenes if he didn’t get it, and if he wasn’t talking about their team, he was talking about some way to mess with the Roller guys.

Is that how she sounded? She wondered. Did she really sound that short of topics? As if her life only consisted of those two things? Because, honestly, she didn’t give a rat’s ass about what the Roller team did or didn’t do. She had other things she wanted to talk about, other things she wanted to spend her time doing.

Simón could listen to her talking about how stupid a movie was for hours and he never complained. On the contrary, she suspected that he chose bad movies on purpose to get her railed up, like he enjoyed watching her get passionate about something. And he joined in too, throwing silly jokes that really shouldn’t have been funny but somehow always got her cracking up.

Maybe they were so bad that they amused her. Maybe it was just because it was him.

She sighed internally.

She missed Simón.

“Ámbar, what the hell?! You were supposed to do the jump and then spin with Benicio like a minute ago, are you even listening to the music?”, Emilia fumed, and the rest of her team was glared at her as well for screwing their training.

Ámbar groaned.

_Stupid Simón._

 

* * *

 

Time passed, and if staring at another person and then looking away when said person looked back was a sport, they both would’ve won gold medals.

Then Emma arrived and Ámbar won the prize of Deadly Stare 2018 because that English blonde – **_Blonde!_** _Did she_ have _to be blonde?_ _Seriously?_ — kept sticking to him 24/7 and the goody-two-shoes of Simón had no qualms in letting her touch him all over.

 

“They only held hands”, frowned Emilia.

“Shut up”, spat Ámbar, seriously considering if a pen could work as a deathly weapon.

 

 

A new event was announced shortly after in front of everyone in the Jam & Roller: a Flash Open, thematic, and divided in teams of boys versus girls.  

Ámbar _clearly_ meant it as a way to show Simón that everyone could be civil towards each other like he always wanted. She might as well had written in the sky ‘ _I’M WILLING TO MAKE THIS WORK!!!’_

But did Simón tell her anything about that? _No_. All he did was ask her if Emma could participate too.

Ámbar had to count to ten inside her head before answering a short ‘sure’.

Was _she_ going to talk to him about it? Also no. She had done _enough,_ thank you very much _._

…Apparently Simón just didn’t care anymore.

 

Meanwhile, Simón was more frustrated than ever.

Sure, when Ámbar was dating him she couldn’t be bothered to treat the Roller Team with respect, but now that she was with _Benicio_ she suddenly thought they could all sing and dance together? Was that some sick joke?

A part of him wanted to scream _What does he have that I didn’t?!_ But it was evident that Benicio wasn’t happy with the idea so Ámbar couldn’t have done it because of his influence.

…Was she doing it for him then?

But if that was the case, WHY THE HELL WAS SHE STILL WITH BENICIO?!

Yeah, it definitely had to be some sick joke.

 

He was _not_ jealous by the way.

 

 

With tensions running high, the day of the Flash Open arrived.

After both groups showed their presentations, it was the turn of the soloists, but Benicio suddenly went missing _right_ when he was needed. Ámbar would’ve rolled her eyes if it wasn’t for how important it was that he showed up.

She entered the dressing room looking for the italian but he wasn’t there. Who _did_ appear just a second later was Simón.

“Simón, have you seen Benicio?”, she asked him in a hurry.

“Nope”, he answered with an edge to his voice. He walked past her, checking the desks of the mirrors. “Sorry for not being who you’re looking for, I just came for my phone.”

She scrunched her eyebrows at his tone.

“I’m only looking for him because he has to go up stage”, she explained defensively, even though she really didn’t have to do so. 

Simón just moved over to the hangers and compartments and keep searching, not even throwing her a sideways glance.

“I didn’t ask.”

Ámbar lifted her eyebrows up to her hairline and snorted.

“I can _n_ o _t_ believe you.”

He finally looked at her.

“What? I’m just searching for my phone”, Simón replied nonchalant.

“And you act _oblivious_ on top of it all!”, she remarked with disbelief before looking at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Simón, you have no right to be jealous of Benicio considering _you_ broke up with _me_.”

Now _he_ snorted.

“Excuse me? Who said I’m jealous? I’m not jealous, Ámbar.”

“Oh, _please_ , Simón. I say his name and you get all snappy. Could you be _any_ more obvious?”  

He stared at her with what was a too controlled face to be a natural neutral one. Suddenly, his gaze fell somewhere behind her.

Ámbar followed his stare and saw his phone laying on the couch behind her.   

Their eyes connected for one millisecond and then both leaped to grab it at the same time. Ámbar was closer so she got it first and rapidly held it behind her back.  

Simón gave her a serious look and extended his arm. “Ámbar, give me my phone.”   

“Accept that you’re jealous of Benicio”, she demanded, looking right at him.

“I’m not jealous, give me my phone”, he reiterated, trying to grab behind her but she stepped back. 

She gave him a taunting smile. “You’re _dying_ of jealousy, admit it.”  

Finally, she broke his patience.

Fed up, he stepped forward and towered over her. Ámbar took another step back, keeping the phone tight in her grasp but he wasn’t thinking about that anymore, he was pointing at her with an accusatory finger. 

“ _You_ admit that you’re just doing this to get my attention and that you’re only with him to make me jealous”, he spat, looking into her eyes and daring her to deny it.  

“If it makes you jealous it means you still can’t forget about me”, she simply stated.

“If you want me to be jealous it means you are still not over me”, he said back in the same tone.

Fire lighted in her blue eyes and all pretense of indifference dropped from her stance as she took a strong step closer to him.

“Be a man for once and admit that you still have feelings for me, Simón.”  

“ _You_ admit that you still have feelings for me.”

“You admit it.”  

“No, you.”

“No, _you._ ”  

Their lips were already joined together the second the words left her mouth.

Neither knew who pounced first –although, Simón had big suspicions that it had been him. All Ámbar knew was that she forgot about anything else the moment they started kissing, anything that wasn’t his hands holding her face and his lips moving with hers. She pretty much dropped his phone (which thankfully fell into a couch and not to the floor) and threw her arms around his neck, devouring his mouth like it was the sweetest of chocolates.

She’d love to say that she didn’t threw herself at him, but she pretty much did.

Simón mirrored her enthusiasm, if not doubled it, sliding his hands down her body until reaching her waist and pushing her flush against him. Her mouth opened in a surprised gasp and he used that to explore her mouth further. She melted, he groaned.

Minutes, hours, _eons_ passed like that, time wasn’t a concept they could grasp anymore. Ámbar’s _legs_ seemed to not exist anymore, because if it wasn’t for Simón keeping her trapped between his body and the wall she was quite sure that she’d be on the floor.

Wait, when did she end up against the wall again?

Oh well, she didn’t care.

And Simón was having the time of his life.    

So, of course, _of course_ , Benicio had to find them with each other’s tongues down their throats. It was just inevitable—Right, universe?

 

The _scandal_ that followed was worthy of a soap opera.

 

Benicio shoved Simón and punched him right in the face before he could even say anything. Simón, of course, threw one right back at him because, one, it hurt, two, he deserved it, and three, he had been wanting to punch the asshole for months.

Following Ámbar’s screams for them to stop, a crowd rapidly gathered around the dressing room and Matteo and Pedro literally had to hold the guys back to stop them from keep going after each other.

Needless to say, the Flash Open came to an abrupt stop against all of Ámbar’s attempts to keep the show going. She told Luna to sing her solo while the guys were treated for their injuries (in two opposite spaces of the place) but it was clear that everyone, including the brunette, were more focused on what had just happened than in anything else.

Benicio told everyone in ear-shot what Simón and Ámbar had been doing behind closed doors and half the Roller called Ámbar a slut. Ámbar got mad at both guys for having ruined her first Open as the Roller’s manager and didn’t want to hear from neither of them anymore. Simón got mad at Ámbar for blaming _him_ when it was _her_ who started the kissing and _Benicio_ who started the punching and had to face his friends’ judgmental stares for having helped Ámbar cheat on Benicio.

Overall, it was a big ass _mess._

He got back to his vodka with juice and she got back to being alone and stressed because of work.

Strong proof that, on contrary to movies, a kiss didn’t solve _shit_.

If anything, it only made matters harder for them both because, behind their anger, they were just frustrated at the other for ignoring their feelings.   

 

 

 

Simón was the first one to reach out.

He felt like, giving the situation, it was only fair. The Flash Open had been very special for Ámbar and he had played a role in it going down the drain. He felt bad, and besides…

Besides he just missed her.

Funny enough, it was Emma who finally convinced him that he was being stupid acting so stubborn.

What did he win holding his pride? Absolutely nothing. He loved Ámbar, and that should be more important than winning an imaginary contest about who cared less.

The fact was, he cared a lot. He had never stopped caring. He had been elated by her idea of joining both teams with the Flash Open and he was really sorry that everything had went down the way it did.

So he told her that at the Roller, in one of those rare moments when they could be alone.

“…Are you sorry about _everything_ that went down?”, she asked him after a small silence, and Simón knew instantly what she meant.

“…No. I just wish it had happened differently”, he replied honestly. And in the same honesty, he looked her in the eyes and tried to convey how sorry he felt. “It was never my intention to do anything to ruin the Flash Open, Ámbar. I hope you know that.”

She looked at him for some seconds and said, “I know.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you and blaming you”, she told him, owning her part in what had happened. “I was just… mad and sad and _stressed_ …”

“You don’t need to apologize”, he reassured her with a small smile. “I get it.”

She gave him a small smile back.

 

 

 

He would love to say that after that they got back together.

They did not.

Well, not _exactly_.

There were furtive stares, fleeting touches of hands, she would joke with him and make him smile and he would leave kisses on her knuckles, on her forehead, on her cheek…

Anywhere except her mouth, apparently, which was _killing_ Ámbar. 

It was during a conversation about Simón’s life back in México that she couldn’t handle it anymore and clashed her lips with his. She wished he wouldn’t take it as her trying to shut him up because she actually loved hearing him talk about his family and how was his life growing up, but he looked just so vibrant and happy reminiscing about it that she just couldn’t help herself.

Simón felt a huge relief wash over him as Ámbar’s lips pressed to his own. He hadn’t been sure of how close Ámbar wanted them to be after everything that had happened, so he had bided his time and followed her lead, enjoying her company in the meantime of course, but he had to admit that being able to kiss her was the best addition to the mix.

With his arms wrapped around her back and hers holding his face and onto his shoulder, they kissed on the couch until they needed air. They parted slowly, their lips still tingling and breaths mixing. Their eyes opened at the same time, finding each other, and a little giggle left them both.

“Well. That was very nice.” he noted with a smile, and she laughed with a slight color to her cheeks, nodding her head. Gently, he held her hands between them and looked at her. “Do you think we could… keep being like this? …Together?”

She smiled softly and captured his lips in a small kiss.

“I’d love that.”

Filled with happiness, both leaned into the other to kiss some more. Over and over.

“Oh, sorry”, Ámbar said, pulling apart suddenly. “I interrupted you when you were talking about something very important. Please, keep going.”

Simón blinked rapidly, his brain long gone to even remember what he was saying. “I’d rather _you_ keep going”, he told her in what he hoped was a flirty voice, but maybe it sounded a tad needy.

Sue him. He loved her and they were together at last, he was allowed to want to kiss his girlfriend forever.

Oh, ‘girlfriend’. He had missed the ring of that.

Ámbar laughed at his slight pout and lovingly caressed the hair on his nape. 

“I’ll tell you what. To make it up to you for my rudeness, I’ll come up with a way for you to be in Mexico without _actually_ being there.”

Simón’s eyes narrowed with interest and he smiled. “How?”

She smirked.

“You’ll see.”

 

 

 

When Ámbar announced the Roller Jam with the Day of the Dead theme in front of everyone a day later, Simón felt compelled to kiss the shining lights out of her right there and then but he held tight to his last speck of sanity and refrained.

It’s not that they were hiding their relationship _per se_ , they just didn’t kiss or held hands in front of anyone else.

…Okay, they _were_ hiding it. But considering that the opinions and approval (or lack thereof) of others had created a gap between them the first time, they just naturally fell into the bubble of being just them. It was simpler and quieter, and at least for the first few days, they thought it was best.

Now, judging by experience, they both _knew_ their bubble wouldn’t last for long. But- had they mention they were stubborn?

 

 

 

The Day of the Dead came about and the shine in Simón’s eyes as he looked at everything was worth all the hard work for Ámbar.

From Simón’s part, he learned his lesson from the last time and didn’t punch Benicio when he tried to kiss Ámbar while dressing up as him. He just grabbed his girlfriend, rolled her to the other side of the rink by the hand and finally, _finally_ (he could not stress that enough) kissed her in front of everyone.

If any delusional guy was gonna try to make a move on her, he better made perfectly clear that she was taken.

 In truth, the action didn’t exactly surprise anyone. The shared smiles from one side of the Roller to the other were enough for pretty much everyone to figure out what was happening, and those who didn’t, well, Matteo started singing and they found their attention dragged somewhere else.

And thus, to the sound of “Quiero verte sonreír”, the couple became 100% official.

 

 

 

The next couple of days weren’t paradise, sadly.

Secrets were revealed, chaos came in, there was a _literal_ _fire_ in the mansion…

(Simón almost _died_ when he found out that Ámbar and Luna had been inside at the time).

Sharon and Ámbar made peace, something she had been longing for her entire life even during the times she didn’t believe it was possible. It was such an emotional moment, it felt like a chapter in her life was closing, but it was a good thing, it permitted _new_ things to come along.

When she met Simón after leaving the hospital, she knew that the next chapter in her life would be better. Simón had the same impression.

 

 

As if making those thoughts into reality, the couple, along with all their friends, sang and skated along to the song “Todo Puede Cambiar” in what must have been the biggest and best presentation of their lives.

 

 

They fell into a nice routine after that. Hanging out in the Roller, in her room, or in the loft, like they were right then.

“Simón”, Ámbar called him after coming out of the bathroom. He lifted his head from his guitar and notebook where he was currently writing a new song and looked at her.

“Luna said she sent you the videos of the performance that Mónica recorded?”

“Yeah, they’re on my phone”, Simón replied, pointing to the device that was on top of the kitchen table. “You can check them or forward them to yourself.”

He went back to playing with different chords while Ámbar sat in front of the kitchen table and grabbed his phone to look for the videos. He noticed that she put on earphones and smiled, moved. She was probably being considerate, trying not to bother him while he was working.

He loved the domesticity that surrounded them lately. How they shared meals and talked about trivial things or just did their own thing but with the comfort of knowing the other was there. It filled him with a feeling of peace, happiness and excitement.

He was looking forward to them continuing like that forever, living happily ever—

 

“Simón, care to explain _why_ there’s a video of you speaking to the camera and saying that Emma has a better body than me anyway?”

 

… _After_ they dealt with that.

 

 

He was never drinking vodka ever again.

 

 

 


	14. The Question

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

The question came out on a Saturday afternoon. Simón, the one who asked, had been hanging out with Ámbar in the new apartment Luna and she had bought for him and the guys.

They had almost had a heart attack when they first saw the new place about four months ago. It was fully furnished with one bedroom for each of them, two bathrooms, close to the Roller, and with walls thick enough not to get complains about loud music from their neighbors. Overall, it was perfect, which is why they refused it at first. They couldn’t have the girls spending that much on them, it wouldn’t be right.

Ámbar and Luna argued that they had the Benson fortune so it wasn’t a big deal and that it was already under their names so if they really didn’t want it, they’d have to sell it to someone else. The guys finally accepted the place (because seriously, it was _amazing_ ) with the promise that they would pay the girls back each cent in due time.

“Feel free to not”, they had said. The guys still planned to do so.

Anyway, that day Matteo was hanging out with Luna and Pedro was hanging out with Delfi so Simón had invited Ámbar over to watch some movies or something. You know, the usual stuff you do when you’re dating.

Simón was cooking lunch for them in the kitchen, just rice and meat, nothing fancy.

While he stirred the beef with the vegetables in the frying pan, he remembered how he used to hate green bell pepper when he was a kid but at some point got used to it. His mind drifted and he wondered what he would do if his future kids didn’t like some food. On one side, he could _make them_ eat them since kids need nutrients and it’d be his responsibility that they acquired them, but on the other side, he used to hate stuff when he was a kid but now could eat them just fine so maybe it wasn’t necessary to force them… 

It was while he was immersed in that train of thought that the question slipped out of his mouth.

Ámbar looked up from what she had been doing on her phone and stared at him.

She was sitting on a couch in the living room next to the kitchen area. Slowly, her hands descended with her phone to her lap, her slightly wide eyes fixed on him, watching him in silence.  

It was the look on her face what made Simón finally realize just what he had asked her out of nowhere.

His whole body went rigid.

Oh god, they had only been dating for six months, why would he ask her that?!?! Did he want to scare her away or what?!

The subject hadn’t even come up in conversation or anything, he just dropped it out of the freaking blue.

_Damn green bell peppers, I hate you again!_

“Um, it’s not like I’m asking for—not at all”, he instantly back-tracked in panic. “Not now, _clearly_ not now, I mean, we’re not even married—Not like you have to be married to have kids, of course,— which doesn’t mean that we won’t get married— I mean, someday, if you want—But I’m not asking that right now either! I just—”

_Good job, Álvarez. Please, keep talking like a crazy person, I’m sure **that** won’t freak her out! _

Giving up on salvaging himself, he shut his eyes closed and sighed.

“You know what? You’re right, it’s too soon to be talking about this, forget it. How was your outing with the girls yesterday? Good?”, he asked, totally changing the subject as his gaze moved back to the frying pan.

The sound of the oil sizzling around the food filled the room for a couple of seconds before Ámbar’s voice came out.

“… I have mixed up feelings.”

“Why? Did something happen?”, he asked, his gaze still on the frying pan. He thought he would’ve noticed if something went wrong but maybe he hadn’t paid enough attention.

“My godm—", Ámbar started, only to stop and rephrase. “My mother, Sharon —I’m still not sure how to call her— She… well, you know she wasn’t the warmest person. Most only children, from what I know of, always dream of having a brother or sister to play with or dream of having their own big family someday to compensate for their loneliness. But with Sharon I… I always kinda felt like I was a burden.”

Realizing she was still talking about it, Simón lowered the fire to a minimum and focused his attention fully on her. Ámbar was opening up more to him lately, but he still appreciated every moment that she did because he knew it wasn’t easy for her. So, even if he was a little nervous about what she’d say, he listened attentively.

“I was already fighting to gain a _speck_ of her attention, so of course I wouldn’t even _think_ about sharing said attention with someone else. On the contrary, I hated the idea. Overall, I grew up thinking that kids and pets were a pest, nothing more than a bother.”

 _Ouch_. That punched him right in his plan of kids and a dog.

He was about to say that they really didn’t need to talk about it right then (he’d wait for a couple of years before bringing up the subject again) but she continued talking before he could.

“But… recently I started realizing just how much I changed myself to please her. How I integrated her beliefs as my own and, at some point, lost myself. This last year has been a period of self-discovery for me: what I like, what I don’t like, what things do I want for my future… The only thing that’s remained a constant is you.”

Her eyes that had been traveling fell on his and his heart skipped a beat. She gave him a little smile. “I love you, and I want you to be part of said future, of that much I’m sure.”

All the nervousness flew out of Simón’s body and he smiled to her as well. That was all he wanted, a future with her.

“I haven’t dealt a lot with kids in my life, only in the Roller when some go skating or in the street. I think it’s cute how they look up in amazement when we make pirouettes, and the other day when you were helping that little boy out, I thought it was adorable”, she recalled, her smile still on. “I’ve been thinking, recently, that maybe it’d be nice, being able to give a little person the kind of love and support I wished I had growing up… I’m not confident that I’d be a good mom though, all things considered.”

“Nonsense”, he asserted, leaving the kitchen to sit next to her on the couch. “You’d be the _best mom_ out there, precisely because of what you just said. You have so much love to give, Ámbar, and I’ve never seen you fail at anything you tried, why would that be any different?”

She shrugged. “It’s different studying for a test or practicing a move until you master it than taking care of a living human being.”

“You wouldn’t be alone. I—"

He stopped himself from finishing that. He probably shouldn’t bluntly call himself the father in this scenario… even if he pretty much would like to be. 

“…You wouldn’t be a single mom, I’m sure of it. Put the guy to good use and enjoy as he distresses”, he teasingly suggested, making her laugh.

She took his hand and gave him a teasing look.

“Well, if it happens, I’ll hold you to your word”, she said, and Simón felt his heart soar. A wide grin invaded his face.

He couldn’t really put into words how happy he was that she was thinking about him as part of her future, so he tried to express it by holding her face with his free hand and leaning in to kiss her.  

The first few kisses were a little sloppy at the beginning because of all their smiling, but it slowly got more passionate as he thought about how much he loved her and how he never wanted to let her go.  

“Simón?”, she murmured against his lips, having used her grip on his hair to pull him back slightly. Simón took the chance to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, his arms around her.  

“Mhm?”, he asked, lost in her scent and the taste of her skin.  

“I think the meat is burning.”

Simón’s eyes shot open.

“Oh, _shoot!”,_ he exclaimed, rapidly untangling himself from his girlfriend to go save their food.

Ámbar laughed as he rapidly turned the meat around, assuring her that it had only gotten a little roasted on one side, and then laughed again when he served the food and saw that it was _more_ than a little roasted.  

“Maybe I should learn to cook before we get married”, she joked while they ate.

Simón made them skip directly to dessert after he heard that.

 

 

 


	15. I'm not gay! (OneShot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not gay but in order to get you to share an apartment with me our mutual friend told you I was so now I have to pretend but damn I think I love you” - Simbar Roommates AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to become a multi-chapter one day but maybe I'll never get the chance to write it so I'm gonna post a couple of scenes I have.

Ámbar needed a roommate. Since Sharon had cut her off, she could no longer afford the rent each month, not if she intended to eat and she pretty much liked being alive, thank you very much.

The problem was, after a week of searching she couldn't find a girl that worked with her schedule or that she trusted, for that matter. The payday was approaching fast and right when she was about to dig her own grave, his ex and best friend Matteo called her up saying that he had the perfect candidate, a Mexican friend who was part of his boyband.

Ámbar didn't want to share space with a guy. They usually didn't know how to clean or anything of the sort and expected the girl to do all the work ( _men, right?)_ Also,she didn't want some weirdo breathing down her neck or checking her out like a piece of meat (it had happened before, she did  _not_  want a repeat). Matteo though assured her that he was a great roommate and that he knew how to cook excellent Mexican food. Ámbar still wasn't that convinced.

"Did I mention he's gay?"

...

Now,  _that_ was something she could work with.

 

****************************************************************************************

 

So, Nico's uncle Gary decided to be an ass and kicked Pedro and Simón out of the loft with like three days of forewarning. Definitely not enough time to find a good apartment that he could actually afford with his salary. Pedro, the lucky bastard, had no real problem at all since he was already planning on moving with his girlfriend, Delfi. This just accelerated the process, but he was content. Simón, on the other side, was  _this_  close to living under a bridge.

Then, as if fallen from heaven, Matteo called him offering him the perfect apartment opportunity. He'd have a roommate named Ámbar, one of Matteo's oldest friends, and they would share expenses so the rent would be moderate enough for him to afford it. Simón felt like kissing Matteo out of gratitude. This solved everything! It was wonderful!

"Just one teeny tiny detail..."

Simón's eyebrows furrowed. That didn't sound good.

"What?", he asked, kind of nervous of the answer.

"She didn't want to share with a dude so in order to get her to accept I  _kinda_  told her you're gay."

Simón almost dropped the phone.

"YOU  _WHAT?!_ "

This was unbelievable, and just one minute ago he felt like kissing this guy.

_Wow, how ironic._

"Okay, I know you don't like lying –"

" _Hate_  it."

"—but it was the only way she would say yes and she's really in dire need of a roommate. She's been searching for weeks with no results and if she doesn't find one soon she's gonna have to move somewhere else, probably an unsafe neighborhood, and I really don't want that for her."

Damn it, he was appealing to the good in him, the bastard.

"And you're in dire need of a place to live as well. This place is spacious, very close to the Roller, Ámbar is very clean and organized, I swear this is perfect for both of you. You'd just... have to steer clear of talking about relationships."

"Matteo, you're asking me to pretend I'm something I'm not."

"Oh, come on, how hard can it be? You already listen to cheesy romantic songs, I'm sure you won't even have to try that hard to convince her."

"If you're trying to make me agree to this you're doing a terrible job by making fun of my music taste."

He sighed on the other side of the line. "What I'm saying is, it's not like you have to date a dude. You won't even have to talk about it at all, you can just go on with each other's lives, have a casual conversation during dinner and that's it. Maybe you won't even see each other that much, you both have jobs anyway."

Simón stayed quiet, considering. God, even the fact that he was considering it showed how desperate he was.

"Please, Simón. Do it as a favor for me, as my friend. There's no one else I'd trust Ámbar with. Except for Gastón, but he's living happily ever after with Nina so..."

Simón closed his eyes a took a deep breath. Damn Matteo for playing the friend card on him.

"... Fine, I'll do it."

"YES! Thank you, buddy. I knew I could count on you. And don't worry, I'm sure the topic of your sexual life won't even come out."

Simón pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yeah, he was regretting this already.

 

........  _Skip a few weeks_  .......

 

Ámbar paced around her bed, phone raised tightly against her ear as she whined to her friend.

"Emilia, I don't know what to do! I swear to god I'm gonna jump him at any moment and make a complete fool of myself."

"I say jump him, he looks jumpable."

"Emilia!"

"What?"

"You're forgetting the fact that he's gay."

"But are you  _really_  sure about that?"

"Yeah, Matteo said so and Simón confirmed it."

"Did he specifically say he was into dudes  _only_?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um, hello? We're in 2018, there's something called being bi now. Well, technically it has always existed, society was just blind before."

"...." She had never thought about that.

"You didn't think about that, did you?"

Damn it.

"No, I didn't. Oh my god, that would be perfect! But I mean, no, what are the odds?"

"Well, you lose nothing by asking him."

"What?! Nonono I can't ask him that!"

"Why not? Is a simple question."

"I may as well ask him if I have a chance with him, it'd be too obvious!"

"So what? Let him know you like him, even if he's 100% gay it should do wonders for his ego."

"...I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response."

"You just did".

"Ugh, you're not helping me!"

"Okay, okay. You don't wanna ask him? Ask Matteo. He's his friend, he must know."

"That... is actually a great idea".

"I know, I'm a genius."

Ámbar rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll call him right now."

"Now? Wow, you're more desperate than I thought."

"Ha. Ha. Goodbye Emilia."

"Bye girl. Remember me to introduce you to cute, not homosexual guys the next time we go out."

Ámbar just hung up, not even wanting to hear her anymore.

Now, up to the important issue. 

 

****************************************************************************************

 

 Matteo felt his phone vibrate next to him and left his guitar aside to pick it up. Looking at the screen, he saw Ámbar was calling him. Weird. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Matteo, what's up?"

"... What's up? You're the one who called, you tell me."

"Well, I was trying to be nice but, right. Right, you're right. Riiight..."

"Ámbar, you sound weird, is anything wrong?"

"No. Nonono nope, not at all. I just... I wanted to ask you something. Is about Simón."

Matteo's eyebrows went up even though she couldn't see him. "Simón? What happened, did he do something to upset you?"

"No, no, he's great, great roommate, yeah. I was just wondering; does he have a boyfriend right now?"

Matteo almost choked on his spit. He had to literally pinch himself in order not to laugh.

"Um, no, he doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment."

"But he has had boyfriends before, right?"

His lips were literally trembling. "Oh yeah, a few here and there over the years..."

"Right. And um... he has never, I don't know, tried seeing a girl? Like, you know, as experimentation, a college experience, a drunken night, I don't know, something like that."

Now Matteo was intrigued.

"I don't know... we never talked about it. Maybe, I mean, who knows? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just, curiosity. You see there's a lot of different sexualities nowadays, there isn't just homosexuals and heterosexuals, there are bisexual, pansexuals, demisexuals... I just, I don't know I guess I wanted to know in order not to sound disrespectful on any future conversation we may have."

"Any future conversation you may have about if he's bi or not..."

"It could come up. You know, just like, what's your favorite food, or what you did over the summer... those kinds of things."

Matteo was literally chocking. God, if only he could record this. He covered the phone and tried to slow down his breathing, he had tears in his eyes from all the contained laughter.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Ámbar. We never really discussed it, all I know is that he's into dudes."

Ooooh boy, this was way too funny.

"Okay. Cool. Cool cool. Well, I don't wanna bother you anymore so, thanks and goodbye, Matteo. See you next week at the rink." 

"Oh no, you're totally welcome. Bye."

"Bye".

The moment the line disconnected, Matteo let out the biggest laugh of his life. Oh god, Ámbar was into Simón! And she thought he was gay! This was  _priceless._  Never in a million years he could've predicted this would happen.

He went over his contacts and decided to do some digging. He pressed the "Call" button and three rings later, the usual chipper voice sounded in his ear.

"Hello."

"Hello, Simón. How are you, man?"

"Um, good. Just good, why?"

"Good to hear it. Now, explain to me why Ámbar just called me asking if you were bi."

There was a loud crashing sound on the other side of the line.

"What? Ámbar did? She called you? What were her  _exact_  words? No wait, before that, what did you tell her?— No, the other one first."

Holy shit, it was  _mutual._

Wow, and Luna always told him he was blind to these kinds of things. Well, who's laughing now?

Matteo considered his options. Of course, he could just tell them and get it over with...

... But it was way more fun to let them figure it out on their own.

"Yes, she called. Apparently, she was worried about assuming anything and then sound disrespectful towards your sexuality so she asked if you had ever tried seeing a girl."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I didn't know, that we never talked about it."

"............ Right. Cool. Cool cool cool."

Wow, they even  _sounded_ the same. Oh god, what had he ever done to deserve this entertainment? He swore to never take it for granted, from now on he was going to be more thankful towards life.

He cleared his throat, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"So, I was wondering why she might ask that. You didn't do anything, did you?"

"What?! No! Of course not. Who do you think I am?"

Yep, something happened. He was sure of it.

"Okay. Okay, I believe you. Just, try to be careful from now on okay? Who knows how she might react if she finds out the truth."

"... Would it really be that bad though? I mean, we've been living quite well these couple of months, we work as roommates, I don't think she would just pack up her things and leave. ...Would she?"

Aw. Poor boy had it bad. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Well, you never know with Ámbar. She's kind of impulsive sometimes."

He scoffed. " _Yeah_. Um, I mean— Yeah, she looks like the type, haha."

Seriously,  _what_  had even happened? He was dying to ask but decided against it. He'll find out eventually when they invite him to their wedding.

That if they ever got past this. But he was being optimistic.

"Well, now that that's figured out, I'm gonna hang up. I got a date with Luna in an hour so I better get ready."

"Sure, I wouldn't want to make you late. Bye, Matteo."

"Bye."

The line disconnected and he sighed while looking at his contact.

_Oh, honey._

Welp, it wasn't his problem anymore.

Matteo stood up and went to his closet, searching for the perfect look for that evening, his phone and his friends' dilemma completely forgotten.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I wrote this on MAY 2018. Yeah, almost A YEAR ago. You'd be surprised about the amount of stuff I have just sitting on my notebook waiting to be finished.


	16. It's the thought that counts (Drabble)

Simón arrived at the apartment he shared with the guys and found a very distressed Ámbar. Arriving and seeing her already there wasn't an odd occurrence, after all he had given her a key for a reason, but he had never witnessed a scene like the one unfolded in front of his eyes. 

The kitchen was turned upside down. In the middle of it, his girlfriend stood with an apron full of flour, her hair up in a ponytail, her sleeves up to her elbows, and spitting out a long line of curses.

Simón left his keys and neared her. 

"What happened here?"

Ámbar spun her head in his direction and sighed in defeat. 

"I was trying to make cookies. I wanted to do something nice for you since you're always making nice dinners for me but they all burned out. I swear I followed the instructions step by step, it  _especially_  said 15 minutes in the oven, it's not my fault this oven hates me!", she whined, hitting the door of the oven for good measure. She looked drained, frustrated and almost close to tears. 

Simón looked at what was probably 40 cookies laying in a glass tray on top of the kitchen counter.

"Are these the ones?", he pointed at them.

"Yeah..."

He came near and gave them a closer look.

"Well, they're only burned on the underside", he said. He grabbed one and took an exploratory bite.

"Oh my god, don't eat that", Ámbar moaned as she helplessly watched him chew and then swallow.

"You know, if you leave out the burnt part, it's actually good", he said appreciatively. They were a little hard, but he had good teeth.

She gave him a look. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, really", he said as he put the rest of the cookie inside his mouth. He moved his hand to the batch to take another but Ámbar pulled it out of his reach before he could.

"I am  _not_  letting you eat burnt cookies", she said, her voice showing a speck of shame. "I get that you love me but don't hurt yourself for it."

"Hey", he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "My girlfriend just spent  _hours_  of her time baking for me, so what is a little sourness around the edges?", she whined and hid her face behind her hands, laying her forehead on his shoulder. He laughed lightly. "This stuff happens, my love. You have no idea how many Christmas cookies I burnt helping my mom out during the years."

Gently, he pulled her hands away from her face and cupped her cheeks so she looked at him.

"They're still good, Ámbar. And I'm gonna eat them because you made them for me, and yes, because I love you". He kissed her forehead. "So, if you have any problem with that, you're gonna have to suck it up because you're not keeping me away from those cookies", he said bluntly before reaching to grab two more and pulling them into his mouth.

She laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"Yeah, well", he muttered between chewing, "believe it."

"You're a dork", she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He swallowed and smiled sweetly.

"I love you too."

Both kissed softly. Simón wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands placed on his chest. After some seconds, they pulled back and shared another adoring smile before Ámbar hugged him.

"I hope you don't get stomach ache", she muttered against his shoulder.

"Nah, if only you knew the  _things_  I've eaten in my life. My stomach is made of iron", he laughed.

"I promise I'll get it right next time."

Simón kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you will, bonita."

She was the queen of everything after all, he was certain that with just a little practice she'd make the best cookies no one had ever tasted in their lives. 

He was looking forward to it. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
